


Chris Evans Drabbles: 2018-19

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, chris evans as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 39,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 17





	1. So Sorry - G

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You get sick after you and Chris spend some time together

You’re partially asleep when you hear your phone ring. You want to ignore it, like you have all the other calls that have come in, but that’s the ringtone that you assigned to Chris’s number. Reaching for the phone, you grab it and accept the call, putting it on speaker phone as you’re too tired to hold the phone.

“Hello?” you greet him, your voice barely a whisper and scratchy.

“God, babe,” he replies. “You sound awful.”

“It’s your fault,” you retort, turning your head away from the phone as another cough rips through your body.

The two of your had spent a couple days together in Boston before he’d traveled to Arizona for the comic con there. The illness that had affected him there had hit you a couple days later, but worse.

“I’m so glad you were still with ma,” he says. “She’s been taking good care of you?”

“Of course, she’s your mom,” you reply. Your attempt at a laugh turns into another coughing fit.

You’d been visiting his mom when you’d gotten sick, so instead of joining Chris in New York City, you were still at his mom’s house. You had offered to go back to your apartment in the city that you shared with friends, but his mom had insisted you stay.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asks.

“A little,” you say. It’s true, too. You’d spent the last couple days sleeping, today, however, you’d been reading and relaxing in bed between naps.

“I’m so sorry for getting you sick,” he sighs.

“You can make it up to me when I get to the city,” you tell him. You start to say something else, but the words are lost as you cough.

“Get some sleep, babe,” he says. “And get better soon. I miss you and I love you.”

You manage to tell him you love him between coughs and then hang up the phone. You drop back against the pillows and close your eyes.


	2. The Way You Make Me Feel - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris tells you he loves you for the first time  
> Warnings: suggestive

With a sweating bottle of beer in your hand, you look up and blush when you see Chris looking at you with a smile on his lips. “Stop it,” you tell him.

“Stop what?” he asks. His undrunk bottle of beer sits on his leg.

“Stop staring at me like you’re a kid who just learned that Christmas is going to be celebrated every day,” you reply.

You expect him to chuckle. You expect him to do anything but what he does.

He sets his bottle down and then takes yours before he grabs both your hands in his. “Being with you, makes it feel like Christmas is celebrated every day,” he says, his eyes staring into yours. “You make me so incredibly happy. Even on the shitty days, which usually coincide with the days I don’t get to see you. But even those days, a text from you makes my world a little bit brighter.”

“Really?” you ask and then mentally kick yourself for asking such a dumb question. He has never given you a reason to doubt him or anything he says to you.

“Really,” he confirms with a nod. “I love you.”

Your heart skips a beat at his words and you stare back at him. You’d be lying if you said you’d never imagined Chris telling you that he loved you, because you’d been waiting for him to say something for awhile now, to confirm that the feelings you had for him weren’t just one sided. In all those imagines, though, you never pictured that his confession would come on the deck of his friend’s boat with said friend and his family below deck. Those imagines always seemed to take place in more romantic places, like your bed or his bed or at a fancy restaurant. However, now that the moment has finally arrived, you couldn’t picture anything more romantic than just you and Chris under the stars.

“I love you, too, Chris,” you finally say, your voice choking with emotion. “I love you so much.”

He pulls you into his arms and he kisses you hard on the mouth, whispering that he loves you over and over again. His hand slips down to the hem of your shirt and you’re certain he’s about to light it when there is a shout from below deck.

Before the two of you can go to investigate, his friend appears at the stairs and says the kids got into a fight, but there isn’t anything to worry about. He then disappears again, leaving you and Chris alone once again.

“I didn’t really think this through, did I?” Chris asks as he holds you in his arms. “We’re supposed to sleep down there with all of them… so no christening of our declaration.”

You laugh and lean your head against his shoulder. “Just means it’ll be extra special when we’re finally alone tomorrow night,” you say as your hand traces down the front of his shirt. “I don’t know about you, but just thinking about what you’re going to do to me and what I’ll do to you, just makes it all more arousing when it finally happens.”

“It doesn’t exactly work that way with men,” he replies. “But if you want to know what I’ll do to you.” A wicked smile crosses his face and you feel arousal surge through your veins as he begins to whisper all the dirty things he plans to do to you into your ear.


	3. Cleaning - PG-13 - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's spring cleaning day  
> Warnings: language

“You’re devious manipulator,” Chris informs you as you pass by him on your way to the kitchen.

“Is that so?” you reply, glancing over his shoulder at the bookcase you have him dusting. “Did you pull the books out?” He glares at you and you can’t help but giggle. “Sorry, devious manipulator, remember?”

Earlier that morning, you had suggested to Chris, while wearing nothing but the t-shirt you’d slept in, that the two of you should spend a quiet day at home. You had carefully avoided telling him that it would be spent cleaning the New York City apartment the two of you were currently sharing and had let him come up with his own ideas of how the day would go. Clearly, they had been different.

“Why are we doing this again?” he sighs. “I mean, I can hire someone to come in here and do this for us.”

“It’s good for you to clean up after yourself,” you reply. “That is what you’ve always said, right?”

He shoots you another glare and then takes a playful snap at you with the towel he is dusting with.

“CHRIS!” you exclaim as dust bunnies and other debris fly off towel.

“Oh shit, sorry!” he says sheepishly. “Maybe you shouldn’t trust me with something like dusting.”

You give him a look that says you know he’s trying to get out of helping you clean, but you give him a different job anyway: cleaning the bathrooms. As he skips off with Dodger in tow, you question your sanity, but you let it go and get back to the jobs you’ve assigned yourself.

Twenty minutes later, you hear strange noises coming from the guest bathroom and when you go to investigate, you find Chris sitting on the edge of the tub in a pair of swim shorts and Dodger in the tub covered in suds.

“I was trying to clean the tub,” Chris explains, after you ask. “Dodger kept jumping in the tub. You know how much he loves bathtime.” He rubs the dog’s head and the dog barks.

You leave the room shaking your head. It’s true, Dodger loves bathtime, but the bathroom is always a disaster of wet towels, soaked floor mats and a dirty tub when it’s over. Just another chore to add to your ever growing list.

To your complete and utter astonishment, however, when you check the status of the bathroom while Chris runs out to get lunch, you find it spotless. The towels and rugs are missing, but you can hear the washing machine running. He can be a child at times, when it comes to house work, but sometimes he amazes you.

And other times, he makes you want to strangle him with the scarves and odd pieces of clothing he leaves lying around the apartment. Such a moment happens after lunch when you find his winter clothes, including a warm pair of socks, scattered across the living room floor.

Before you can complain, you find yourself in his arms and he plants a big kiss on your lips. “I love you,” he says before he lets you go and picks up his abandoned clothes.

“You love to drive me insane,” you mutter.

“Yeah well, we can both be devious manipulators,” Chris says with a smirk. “May the best Evans win.”

“But my name isn’t Evans -” your voice trails off and he smirks as he walks by you. “If you even think about proposing to me right now, Chris Evans, I will -”

“Make me polish your grandma’s silver?” he suggests with a knowing smile. “It would be good practice for later when you make me sleep on the couch right?” You stare at him with your mouth open. “Relax, I’m not proposing to you right now. I figure I’d wait until you decide to organize the closet back at my place in Boston. You know, buy myself sometime so I can figure out what to do with all my Patriots jerseys.” He kisses your cheek and then leaves the room laughing to himself.

“YOU’RE SUCH AN ASS!” you call after him, which only makes him laugh harder.


	4. Foiled Plan - G - warning: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris find out you're having baby number two sooner than planned  
> Warnings: pregnancy

Chris was stretched out on the couch when you came into the house from an afternoon out. While you had been with your girl friends, he had been at home with the nine-month-old daughter the two of you shared.

“Busy day?” you asked Chris with a knowing smile. You were a stay at home mom so you had a pretty good idea of what he had gone through.

“Our daughter is a little escape artist,” he muttered. “I was so excited for her to crawl and now that she can…” He yawned and you giggled. “I’m glad we decided to wait a couple years for number two.”

“About that,” you said, your voice tapering off in a manner that made Chris sit up abruptly.

“What about it?” he asked, cautiously.

“For plans like that to work, you either have to stop having sex or be very careful,” you said, slowly. Leaning down, you grabbed a paper bag out of your purse and handed it to Chris.

Eyeing you, he opened the bag and pulled out a plastic stick. “Is this?” he didn’t finish his question as he saw that it was exactly what he thought it was, a home pregnancy test. A positive test. “We’re pregnant?”

You nodded your head and he let out loud whoop before slapping a hand over his mouth. He glanced upwards, to the room where your daughter was sleeping and silently prayed she hadn’t woken up. When no sound came from upstairs, he let out a sigh of relief.

“So we’re going to have another baby?” he said with a grin, followed by a yawn.

You nodded your head and quickly found yourself wrapped in his arms. You snuggled into his embrace and closed your eyes.


	5. Someone I Love Went to… - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You tell Chris you're pregnant  
> Warnings: pregnancy

Sitting on the edge of the bed, you watch as Chris opens the present you brought back for him from your trip to Hawaii. Originally, he had planned to go with you, your parents and siblings, but then he’d gotten the opportunity to do Broadway and it had been a no brainer.

You have to bit down on your lower lip as he pulls the shirt out of the wrappings and opens it up. He looks at the shirt then looks at you with a ‘are you serious?’ kind of look.

“Please let me this is a joke,” he says, turning the shirt around so you can see the writing on it: Someone I Love Went to Hawaii and All I Got Was This ****ing T-Shirt…

You see his eyes widen as he sees there is text on the back of the shirt, too. His face turns weepy as his eyes fill with tears and reads, “…That Says I’m Going to be a Dad.” He looks up at you, his eyes begging you to confirm that it is true.

“It’s true,” you say as you make your way to him. The shirt had started out as a joke gift since he kept telling you he didn’t need a souvenir from your trip, but after taking the pregnancy test and discovering you were pregnant, you had bought a fabric pen and added your own message to the back of the shirt.

“I love you,” he says, his voice wavering with emotion. He laughs as you brush the tears from his cheeks. “Does your family know yet?”

“I didn’t want to tell anyone until I told you,” you reply. “I think my mom suspects though…”

“We should call them all, right now,” he says, excitedly.

Two hours later, you are sitting next to Chris on the couch, both of you sipping hot tea, hoping that it will restore both of your voices since you both talked yourselves hoarse sharing the news.


	6. First Day - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive, mention of trying for a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris makes you late for your first day at your new job  
> Warnings: suggestive, mention of trying for a baby

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

You groan as you turn off the alarm.

“What time is it?” Chris mumbles from your side.

“Time for me to get up,” you whine. Today is the first day at your new job.

Chris slips his arm around your waist and pulls your back against his front. “I’m already up.” To prove this, he presses his himself against you.

“Chris, we can’t,” you say, your tone growing weaker with each word as he places deliberate kisses and caresses. “My job,” you mumble all the while rolling onto your back.

“I know your boss,” he replies as he positions himself above you. “I’ll write you a note.”

An hour later, you are dressed and ready to go to work. You’re running about fifteen minutes late, but only because Chris made your breakfast and coffee while you were in the shower.

“Here’s your note,” he says, handing you a folded piece of paper.

Curious of what he had written, you open it and read:

“Dear mom, sorry she is late. We were trying for a baby. Love, Chris”

“Chris!” you exclaim, your face reddening. “I cannot give your mom this!”

“Why not? It’s the truth?”

“I just can’t,” you tell him. You give him a kiss and then leave the house for your first day at the theater helping his mom.

When you arrive, you find her in the office and judging by the way she attempts to hide her knowing smile, you know he has texted her. Thankfully, she says nothing about it and starts to train you.

It isn’t until you’re leaving for the day that she says, “I always found it useful to set two alarms. One to wake up to and one to get out of bed to.”


	7. Happy - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris met when he asked you to give him tap dancing lessons in New York City

“Happy” by Pharrell Williams poured through the speakers in your dance studio as your student tapped his heart out, following the steps you’d given him. The two of you had been meeting twice weekly for three months and you still couldn’t believe the situation you found yourself in.

Six months ago, your best friend had convinced you to put some videos on YouTube for people who wanted to learn how to tap dance. You’d given in, but only because she’d agreed to take care of all the technical stuff.

While you weren’t all that comfortable in front of the camera, you loved tap and you’d wanted to introduce people to the overlooked dance. You hadn’t planned to become famous and you definitely weren’t. But you also hadn’t expected to have Chris Evans show up at your dance studio on a cold day in January.

You’d just finished teaching your last class, when one of your studio’s mom’s introduced you to her friend, Chris. Obviously, she’d only been there to make the introduction between the two of you, a thoughtful gesture in your opinion, and then it had just been you and Chris. You, of course, had known exactly who he was, but you had been surprised to learn that he had a tap dancing background and that he was wanting to take some classes. Specifically, from you.

To say you’d been shocked by the request, would be an understatement. You’d asked for time to consider it, as it would be an after hours commitment and he’d given you his phone number for you to contact him when you’d decided. You’d ultimately agreed, after thinking it over and talking with your student’s mom who’d apparently known Chris since middle school and had insisted her friend was a good guy.

Now it was May and you had been giving Chris twice weekly tap lessons since the beginning of February. You couldn’t help, but feel a sense of melancholy as you realized that your time with him was coming to an end. What had started out as just tap lessons had blossomed into a quick and easy friendship. He’d even referred to you as a ‘friend’ in a promo interview he’d done for the Broadway play he was in town for.

Remembering that you were supposed to be watching Chris, you shifted your gaze to the mirrored wall to watch as he danced. Sweat dripped down his face and his face was contorted in concentration, but you knew he was loving every second of it. Sure enough, as the song faded away, you saw a large, proud smile spread across his face.

“How’d that feel?” you asked him, pushing yourself away from the wall where you’d been watching him.

“Amazing,” he replied, breathlessly. “God. I haven’t danced like that in, well.. ever.”

“It looked amazing,” you complimented him. “Maybe next time you try Broadway, it should be for a musical.”

“Ha.. ha… no,” he scoffed, pulling up the hem of his shirt to dry his face and, unintentionally, flashing his sweaty abs. “That would require people hearing me sing and no one wants that.”

“I’ve heard you sing,” you pointed out. “You aren’t a Frank Sinatra, but you aren’t awful.”

“You need to get your hearing checked,” he teased with a grin. “You still up for a movie and take out tonight?”

In addition to the tap lessons, the two of you had started spending Monday nights, his only day off from the play, eating take out and watching old musicals while he did his laundry.

“Absolutely, it’s my turn to pick the movie and your turn to pay for dinner,” you reminded him with a smile. “And I think Chinese sounds amazing as does some good ol’ Singing in the Rain.”

An hour and a half later, you were sitting on the sofa, with his dog, Dodger, stretched out next to you, in Chris’s apartment while he was starting a load of laundry. It wasn’t until he joined you that the takeout boxes were opened and you served yourself some food before sitting back on the couch to eat.

The two of you ate in a comfortable silence as the movie began. As had happened every time the two of you watched a movie you both knew and loved, the movie became a sing along at times. There had even been a few times that the movie had been paused or rewinded so the two of you could study the footwork of the actors.

“I’m going to miss this,” Chris said, a couple hours later when the movie had ended. He’d gotten up a few times during the movie to move clothes around and, after the last time, had taken sat down on the cushion next to you.

“Me, too,” you admitted with a slight frown. Nothing romantic had happened between you and Chris during your time together, but you couldn’t say you wouldn’t have minded if it had. He was an attractive guy and you’d gotten to see the real him during your time together. The opportunity for more just hadn’t come along.

“New York and Boston aren’t too far away from each other,” he said, casually.

There was something in his tone that made you look up at his face, which you found annoyingly blank. You knew he wasn’t playing coy; if anything, he was feeling you out to see if you wanted to continue the friendship after he left town.

“They aren’t,” you agreed and then threw caution to the wind. “They’re even closer when I spend at least one weekend a month in Rhode Island visiting my parents.”

His eye brows rose in surprise and then he laughed. “Well maybe I should come to Rhode Island sometime and meet your family,” he said. “After all, you’ve met all of mine.”

“My niece and nephew love Marvel, so I would become their favorite aunt ever,” you told him trying to sound confident and nonchalant while the Chinese food in your stomach became butterflies. While you’d been mourning the inevitable goodbye, Chris had clearly been making other plans.

“I might have some connections that could make you the best aunt in the entire world,” he said with a wink.

You smiled and then yawned, unable to stop it from coming.

“Oh shit,” Chris said after looking at his watch. “It’s after eleven. Way past your bedtime.”

You nodded your head, knowing he was right. In addition to teaching your tap and jazz classes, you also taught early morning dance for aerobics classes.

“Come on,” Chris said, standing up. “Dodger and I will walk you home.” When you opened your mouth to protest, he said, “I have to take him out anyway. Might as well walk you the few blocks to your apartment.”

After giving in, you helped him put away the leftovers and then the three of you left his apartment. Dodger led the way, stopping occasionally to relieve himself on a tree, while you and Chris talked during the ten minute walk.

Arriving at your apartment, which was on the second floor of the building the dance studio was in, Chris walked you up to the door and kissed your cheek before saying goodnight. Then he waited while you unlocked the door and, even though you couldn’t see him, you knew he stood on your doorstep until he heard the locks click into place.

A smile spread across your face as you heard him tell Dodger they were going home followed by what sounded like the chorus of “Happy” being whistled as they descended the stairs to the street. You couldn’t help but hum the chorus yourself as you realized that you were in fact happy.

Yes, Chris was leaving New York City in a couple weeks, but he had made it clear to you tonight that he didn’t have any intention on leaving your friendship behind. You weren’t sure if said friendship would ever be more, but he wanted to meet your family, so that had to mean something, right? Even if he’d tried to pass it off as a joke.

With no real notion of where your relationship with Chris would ultimately end up, you pushed the negative nancys in your head away as you tap danced down the hall to your bedroom with the lyrics of “Happy” playing in your head.


	8. Come to Bed - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris has a hard time sleeping when you aren't with him in bed

You were so engrossed in the book you were reading that you didn’t see him come into the room. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat, that you looked up.

“When are you coming to bed?” he asked, standing before you in what he always wore to bed, nothing.

“Probably not until I finish this book,” you admitted, holding up the paperback. You’d been reading it for a few days had finally gotten to the exciting part and you couldn’t put it down.

“Can’t you read in the bedroom?” he asked, a slight pout to his words.

“I don’t want to keep you awake with the light on,” you replied.

“I can sleep with it on, but I can’t sleep without you,” he stated. “Please come to bed.”

Unable to refuse his request now, you got up and followed him to the bedroom after turning off the lights in the living room. You smiled as he pulled back the blankets on the bed and nudged Dodger, who had taken advantage of your absence, to the foot of the bed.

With the man and dog in position, you got into bed, after changing for bed, and turned on the bedside lamp on your side. Turning to Chris, you asked, “Are you su-” The words died on your lips as you realized Chris was already fast asleep.

Shaking your head, you stretched out on the bed and finished reading your book to the soft snores of Chris and Dodger.


	9. Pain - PG-13 - warning: period pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris gives you a massage to help your muscles relax  
> Warning: period pain

Painful spasms in your lower back force you to consciousness. You grit your teeth and try to find a new, comfortable position to sleep, but nothing eases the pain that you know is from your period.

Opening your eyes, you look at the alarm clock, on your bedside table, and groan. It’s only just after four in the morning, a solid hour and a half before you have to get up for work.

Determined to get more sleep regardless of your back hurting or not, you shift positions again and close your eyes.

You repeat the position change a handful of times before you hear Chris groggily ask, “What hurts?”

“My low back,” you reply, a desperate tone in your voice.

“Roll onto your front,” he instructs.

A sigh escapes your lips as his large hands begin to massage the spasming muscles of your lower back.

Despite the early hour, he takes his time, using his hands to force the muscles to behave. It’s something he has done for you before and you for him, in the past.

After nearly twenty minutes, the muscles are finally calm and you’re caught in that deliciously limp, post-massage state. He returns to his side of the bed and pulls the blankets back up, covering you both. Then he moves so he can hold you in his arms without you having to move.

Between his embrace and your now relaxed muscles, you successfully best the one of the other evils that comes with your period, insomnia. At least for the forty five minutes between now and when your alarm will go off.


	10. Patty the Patriot - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris adopt a puppy  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon

You and Chris had found the puppy at a charity event in May. He and his brothers and sisters were being hand reared by volunteers after their mother had been hit by a car. She had survived long enough to have her liter and then had passed away from her injuries.

The puppy was the runt of the litter and you and Chris had both fallen for the little guy immediately. You had waited until Chris was busy talking to the donors to put your plan to adopt the little guy into action. By the end of the night, you’d essentially secured everything with a verbal agreement. (Unbeknownst to you, at the time, Chris had also tried to secretly adopt the puppy, but had been heartbroken to learn that he and his littermates were all spoken for.)

Wanting the puppy to be a surprise for Chris’s birthday, you kept quiet about the adoption, even once it was final and you got a pick up date from shelter he was being fostered through. You’d let Dodger, the new big brother, in on your secret, by taking him to meet the new puppy. You’d been a bit nervous at first, but had relaxed when you saw that Dodger and his yet-to-be-named puppy brother got along perfectly.

On the morning of Chris’s birthday, you drug him out of bed and told him that the two of you needed to get some stuff at the pet store before you could go anywhere else. It wasn’t until you were in the pet store that you presented him with an card, revealing the whole surprise and informing him that you two were at the store to get puppy stuff.

Patty, short for Patriot, of course, came home that night to every puppy’s dream: a loving family and lots of puppy toys. He quickly became Dodger’s shadow, something the older dog didn’t seem to mind, though you and Chris both had to remind him every now and then to be gentle with the much smaller dog.

Now it was July and Patty had been with you guys for nearly a month. He’d nearly doubled in size and loved to get into some mischief every now and then, like chewing on things he wasn’t supposed to.

On this particular day, you’d spent the morning packing for yours and Chris’s upcoming trip while he had spent the morning with his brother, doing whatever the two of them did during their “bro time” outings.

Hearing voices downstairs, you came down and found Chris and Patty having a stand off while Scott and Dodger stood watching. The puppy had gotten ahold of Chris’s favorite Red Sox hat and didn’t want to give it up.

“Come on, Patty,” Chris said, his voice calm. “Give daddy the hat.”

The puppy dropped the hat, but instead of backing up, he plopped himself down on top of it and looked up at Chris with what could only be described as an angelic puppy face. Chris groaned while you and Scott met eyes and had to look away quickly to keep from bursting into laughter.

“Babe, help,” Chris said, looking up at you. “He has my lucky hat. I’ve had that hat since I was twelve.” He gave you a look that mirrored Patty’s.

Rolling your eyes, you came down the stairs rest of the way and said, “Come here, Patty.” The dog’s eyes moved from Chris to you, but he didn’t budge. Squaring your shoulders, you tried again. “Who wants a treat?”

Dodger’s head snapped to you at the word treat and the older dog trotted after you as you made your way to the kitchen. You made more noise than necessary as you got the treats down, but still no Patty. You gave Dodger one of the treats and then carried the box back into the hall.

“Patriot,” you said, holding the box so the puppy could see it. “Do you want a treat?” You took one out of the box and put it on your palm, hoping to tempt the puppy.

It worked.

Patty forgot about the hat as he raced over to get the treat from your hand and Chris snatched up the hat, making a face when he felt all the slobber on it. Clearly the lucky hat that had never been washed was going to get a thorough cleaning.

After Patty finished his treat, you scooped him up and carried him over to Chris. The puppy eyed the hat that was still in Chris’s hands, which Chris quickly passed back to his brother before taking the dog. He made a kissy noise and the dog barked happily before giving him several licks on the face, clearly showing all was ok between them.


	11. Everything and More - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris proposes to you underneath fireworks on the Fourth of July  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon

Fireworks lit up the sky above you as you laid curled up on a blanket with Chris. On the ground around the pair of you, laid other blankets and chairs of your family and friends who’d come to the house for a 4th of July potluck.

The modest, colonial style house you and Chris shared was just outside the suburb he grew up in and, due to its hilltop location, boasted the best view of the fireworks shows both professional and ametur.

Today’s party had been the first official party you and Chris had hosted since you’d moved in with him earlier in the year and it had been a smashing success. Due to previous engagements, you knew that yours and Chris’s families got along fantastically, but you had been nervous about how your friends and his friends would mesh together. Your worry proved fruitless, however, as both groups had come together with ease. Some more than others.

Taking advantage of a break in the fireworks show, you glanced back at where your best friend and one of Chris’s friends were sitting close together. The pair had only met that day, but had clearly hit it off judging by the way they were holding hands.

“They still canoodling back there?” Chris whispered in your ear.

“Mmm hmm,” you replied, bringing your eyes to meet his.

There was something about the way he was looking at you that kept your eyes locked on his as the next part of the fireworks show started. He leaned towards you, his mouth right next to your ear.

“I love you,” he said, his tone even and slow. “You’re my best friend. The one person that I want to spend every second of every day with.” You snorted. “Ok, maybe not every second, but you know what I mean.”

Then he pulled back so he could look at you in the eye as he got to the point of his monolog. By then, you knew what he was going to ask and you already knew your answer.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

The two of you kissed as fireworks exploded over head. And it wasn’t until you’d parted and heard the continued bursts that you realized that no one else knew what had happened between the two of you. With their eyes pointed at the sky, the other fifty people hadn’t seen the two of you whispering, hadn’t seen the kiss and they hadn’t seen Chris slip the engagement ring onto your ring finger. It was your little secret.

A secret the two of you kept as the fireworks ended and people began to pack up their belongings to go home.

“Before everyone leaves,” Chris called out. “I -” He paused and looked at you, a smile blossoming on his face as he did so. “-We have an announcement.” Reaching for you, he picked up your left hand and held it in the air. “We’re engaged.”

Pandemonium hit with those two words and you found yourself the center of multiple hugs, some with Chris and some without. It took a good ten to fifteen minutes for the party to make its way back to the house where Chris had secretly stashed bottles of champagne and sparkling cider in the fridge in his man cave.

It was after midnight before you and Chris finally had another moment alone. You’d said goodbye to those who weren’t staying the night at the house, said goodnight to those who were and then had retired to the master bedroom with Chris. It was only then that you had a chance to finally admire the ring yourself and saw that he’d picked out the perfect ring. It was everything you’d ever wanted in a ring and more.

Shifting your eyes, you smiled as you watch Chris get ready for bed. He wasn’t the perfect man, by any means, nor were you the perfect woman, but he was everything you’d ever wanted in a life partner and more. He was your best friend, the love of your life and maybe someday, the father of your children.


	12. Light Up the Night - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris spend the Fourth of July inside with a thunder and lightning storm happening outside  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon

The lights are off as you snuggle into Chris’s side for the 4th of July light show outside. There is a flash of light and you can’t help but count the seconds before you hear the crack that accompanies the flash.

“Not a traditional fireworks show,” Chris says as another flash of lightning lights up the sky. “But It sure is beautiful.”

“Relaxing, too,” you add, nodding your head towards to rain splattered window you’re watching the lightning from.

The two of you had planned a big shindig for the Fourth of July, the first holiday since you had moved in with him, but had ultimately rescheduled when the weather service issued a severe weather alert for the day. The weather had been dismal in the morning and had gotten progressively worse during the day.

It had started pouring a couple hours ago and the power had started flickering a short time later, before ultimately going out.

The thunder and lightning storm had started about an hour ago and Chris had put Dodger in his kennel, which was in the walk-in closet in the master bedroom, and put on some calming music to help him through the storm. You had checked on the dog, a few minutes ago, and he had been relaxed in his safe zone.

A quick series of lightning cracks in the sky with the sound echoing around you almost immediately. Chris’s arm tightens around your shoulders as if he is protecting you from the wrath of Mother Nature.

“I wonder what Loki did to piss off Thor,” you say jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Chris gives you an odd look before it registers and he laughs. “I have a couple ideas, but I’m not at liberty to say,” he replies and mimes zipping his lips with his left hand.

“You’re such a tease,” you tell him before childishly sticking your tongue out at him.

You aren’t sure how it happened, but one second you were on the couch with Chris and the next you are both on the floor. The storm outside acts as a backlight to the sweet, passionate love making that follows.


	13. It’s About Time - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris have been friends for awhile... until you became more  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon

You’ve been friends with Chris for a couple years, but the timing never really worked out for the two of you to be more than friends. You were settled here in Sudbury and he was jet setting from one movie set to another. Until now, that is. Now, he’s back in town for a while and the two of you are testing the waters, so to speak.

Given your close friendship with him, you think nothing of letting yourself into his mom’s house, especially since you were gifted a key. After putting your contribution to dinner, chocolate chips cookies, in the kitchen, you make your way out to the patio where you know his family is gathered for the barbeque you were invited to.

His mom and sisters greet you as you step outside and you join them on the screened in porch. Squeals of laughter pull your attention from the conversation the women are having to the yard beyond. Standing up, you go to the screen and smile as you watch Chris chasing his nephews and niece with a Super Soaker. The game of chase reverses, suddenly, when the kids dive behind a plastic picnic table set on its side and start throwing water balloons at Chris.

You can’t help but laugh at the antics and, somehow, Chris hears you and looks in your direction. He gives you a smile and then shouts, “TIMEOUT!”

One more water balloons hits him in the chest and he glares at the culprit before he heads over to greet you, setting the Super Soaker down just outside the porch before he comes in. He takes a sip of water from a cup and then comes over to give you a hug.

Since he has his back to his mom and sisters, he doesn’t see the looks they give each other, but you do. You and Chris haven’t made any announcements around the way your relationship is changing, but the three women clearly have their suspicions.

A sudden jet of cold water hits your back and you let out a surprised scream, startling everyone in the porch. You turn around and you and Chris both look at his niece who is holding the Super Soaker that is nearly bigger than her.

“Stella!” her mom scolds. “You know the porch is off limits.”

“She was trying to get Uncle Chris,” her oldest brother defends her. “He never lets us have time outs.”

“Chris!” his mom and sister scold him and he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s ok, honestly,” you tell his sister, gesturing towards Stella. “It’s a hot day, it actually feels kind of nice.”

“Does that mean you’re going to play with us?” Chris’s younger nephew asks. “Pleassse?”

“Why not,” you reply and then smile at Stella. “Can I have the squirt gun.”

“Not if I get there first!” Chris shouts. He starts towards the door, but his younger sister sticks out her leg and trips him and you skirt around him.

The five of you, with Dodger chasing you all, play for nearly an hour before you’re all called in to clean up for dinner. Chris sends the kids along while volunteering the two of you to clean up the toys. It isn’t until the two of you are in the shed, that he greets you with a kiss.

“EWWWWWWWW,” a boy’s voice says in pure disgust from the door of the shed. “They’re kissing.”

Rolling his eyes, Chris grabs the Super Soaker and turns quickly to spray his nephew with the water that is left in it.

By the time the two of you make it to the porch, the whole family knows that you were caught kissing. They all seem pleased with the development, especially his mother, who says, “Well it’s about time.”

You catch Chris’s eye at her comment and he just smiles.


	14. How They Met - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris tell the story of how you met

You held the door to the kitchen open as your husband, Chris, carried the pot roast to the dinner table where your daughter, Kenzie, and her fiancé sat waiting. Chris set the hot pan onto the trivets in front of his place setting and set the hotpads to the side. **  
**

“It all looks and smells amazing, Mrs. Evans,” your future son-in-law said.

“Thank you,” you replied, smiling at him as you took your seat. You had lost count of the number of times you and Chris had told the young man he could call you by your first names, but he always fell back to Mr. and Mrs. You knew he’d come around eventually.

After Chris cut and served the pot roast and the rest of the meal’s dishes were passed around, the four of you made small talk while you ate. It was near the end of the meal when the young man asked how you and Chris had met.

“It was love at first sight,” your daughter told him. Then the wicked grin that she had inherited from her dad crossed her lips. “Between my mom and my dad’s dog Dodger.”

Your mouth dropped as Chris started to laugh.

“Chris!” you said, playfully kicking him under the table.

“Well, you did tell me that if I didn’t get proper tags on him that you’d take him home with you,” he managed to say after calming himself.

——-

30 Years Earlier

You were walking your Border Collie, Sawney, in the neighborhood you lived in, when you heard tires screeching behind you. You spun around in time to see that a car had stopped in the middle of the street and a man was screaming out the window of his car at the brown and white dog that had darted out in front of it.

The dog in question was trotting towards you and your dog as the driver of the car gave one last shout at the dog before driving off in a huff.

Cursing the driver under your breath, you slowly made your way to the unknown dog. You vaguely remembered seeing him, he was too unique not to remember, at the dog park recently, but you had no idea who his owner was.

“Sawney, stay,” you told your dog as you looped his leash around a board of a picket fence. You were going to try and get the other dog, but you didn’t want to risk him lashing out at Sawney.

The other dog had stopped to relieve himself on a tree, but didn’t run away when he saw that you were getting closer to him.

“Hi puppy,” you said softly as you approached the dog. “I bet you’re a sweet doggie, aren’t you?” Seeing that he wasn’t afraid of you or showing any signs of aggression, you reached your hand out and let him smell it. Within another minute, he was laying on his side at your feet, letting you scratch his belly. “What’s your name, cutie? And where do you live?”

The dog was wearing a collar, but you quickly realized there were no identification tags on it. Judging on the way he was responding to you and the overall healthy look to him, you suspected he’d escaped his house.

“Alright, buddy, which house is yours? Do you know?” you asked as you gently grabbed his collar. “Let’s go meet Sawney and then we’ll try and find your owner, ok?”

You cautiously introduced the two dogs, knowing that your well-trained dog wouldn’t object to the newcomer. You were presently surprised to see that the other dog didn’t seem to mind the introduction either.

Knowing Sawney wouldn’t leave your side, you took the leash off of his collar and attached it to the other dog’s collar. The dog protested at first, but quickly fell in line with you and Sawney as you began to walk.

“Alright, boy, where’s home?” you asked the dog again, in a hope that he would know where he was, but he clearly didn’t as he looked back at you like ‘let’s walk!’.

“Alright,” you sighed. “We’ll walk a bit farther then? Maybe in the direction you came from, yeah?”

The three of you safely crossed the street where the dog had almost gotten hit and you kept your eyes and ears open for any sign of someone looking for their dog. It was another block and a half, before you heard someone calling out.

The dog heard it, too, because you suddenly found yourself being jerked to the right and barely able to keep up with the now sprinting dog. The fabric of the leash cut into your wrist and you finally managed to free yourself just before the dog came to a sudden stop, barking wildly and jumping up and down, which sent you to the ground, thankfully, in a patch of grass.

“Dodger, hush!” a manly voice said before you heard him take a step towards you. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think so,” you replied, looking up and finding yourself lost in a beautiful pair of blue eyes. “I take it that’s your dog?”

“Yes, that’s Dodger,” he said, a smile spreading across his handsome face. “Can I help you up?”

You nodded your head and took his hands when he offered them. Once you were standing up, you took an inventory of yourself and found that the only injury you really had was the burn from the leash on your wrist.

“I hope that’s your dog?” the man said, nodding his head behind you.

You turned and smiled when you saw Sawney standing a few feet away. “Yes,” you replied. “He’s mine. His name is Sawney.”

“That’s an interesting name,” the man replied. “And I’m Chris, by the way.”

“It’s from the Outlander series,” you explained before telling him your own name. “Would I be correct in assuming Dodger is from the Disney movie Oliver & Company?”

“It is, you know your Disney movies,” Chris said with a smile. Then you saw his smile falter and you knew he’d seen your wrist. “Damn. Is that from just now?”

“It’s nothing,” you insisted. “Nothing a little aloe vera won’t help.”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked, concern written across his face.

“I’m sure,” you said. “If you want to do anything, get your dog proper tags or next time I’ll just take him home with me.”

Chris blinked at you in surprise and then laughed, a sound that sent butterflies whirling around your stomach.

“My niece accidentally let him out of the backyard at my mom’s house,” Chris explained.

The butterflies came to a complete stop as you realized the hot guy lived with his mom.

“Dodger and I live in California and are here visiting,” he continued. “We got here last night and I just didn’t get a chance to switch his collar to the one with my mom’s information.”

“Oh,” you replied, feeling a little guilty for threatening to take his dog home. Then he bent over to unleash Dodger and the damn butterflies came back to life as you took advantage of the view he was offering you of his backside.

You felt flushed, slightly, when he stood back up and offered you back your leash.

“Are you sure you don’t need it?” you asked him.

“My mom’s house is right there,” he said, pointing to a beautiful Colonial home.

“Oh, well, maybe Sawney and I will see you at the dog park soon,” you said, gesturing your head in the direction of the dog park a few blocks away.

“Dodger and I would love that,” Chris replied. “We’ll probably go tomorrow afternoon, say 3ish.”

You smiled as you attached the leash back to Sawney’s collar. “It’s a date,” you said then blushed. “I mean plan, it’s a plan. Not a date. We’ve only just met. I don’t even know if you’re single. I mean, I am, but -” You bit down on your lower lip to force yourself to stop rambling.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, you chanced a glance up at Chris and saw that he was smiling down at you.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said in a tone of voice that made it clear that he didn’t mind calling the aforementioned planned meeting a date.

——-

“That day at the dog park was our first date,” Chris said, after you’d finished your story. “She even let me walk her home and let me kiss her on the doorstep.” He smiled at you as you playfully kicked him under the table.

“And we’ve had dogs named after Outlander and Disney characters ever since,” Kenzie summarized.

“I even talked him into letting me name one of our kids after an Outlander character or rather a Scottish clan,” you said with a smile as you looked at your daughter Mackenzie. You shot at a smile at Chris. “You should be glad that I did convince him, because he wanted to name you Brady regardless of your gender.”

Kenzie rolled her eyes as her dad insisted it was the greatest name of all time and any child would be blessed to be named after the greatest football player of all time. Her eyes landed on her fiancé and she smiled. She could only hope that they would be just as in love and happy in thirty years time as her parents were.


	15. The Case of the Missing Ice Cream Sandwich - PG-13 - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You get caught eating an ice cream sandwich Chris had saved  
> Warnings: pregnancy

You were sitting on the couch eating an ice cream sandwich and watching a movie when you heard Chris in the kitchen. **  
**

“What are you looking for?” you called out to him.

“The ice cream sandwich I saved the other night,” he called back. “I can’t find it.”

You froze with the last bite of said ice cream sandwich just inches from your lips.

“I swear it was here this morning,” you heard him say.

With a twinge of guilt, you tossed the last bite into your mouth and then licked your fingers clean.

“Was it good?”

You nearly choked at Chris’s sudden appearance behind you. You swallowed and then turned to look at him.

“Don’t even try to deny it, I found the empty wrapper in the garbage can,” he said. You could tell he wasn’t truly upset, just disappointed about losing out on the ice cream sandwich.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were saving it,” you told him. “And well.” You placed your hand on your growing baby bump. “He or she is yours, after all.”

Chris let out a sigh and said, “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.”

Smiling, you leaned over and kissed him, meaning for it to be a peck, but he drew you to him and slipped his tongue between your lips.

“Cookies and cream,” he said, moments later. “My favorite flavor.”


	16. Stealin’ A Kiss - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris get caught kissing at his mom's house

Opening the bathroom door, you nearly ran into Chris, who was waiting for you in the hallway. The two of you had come to his mom’s house for a big family dinner and had barely had a moment to yourselves. Clearly, he thought it was time to rectify that.

You, however, were well aware of what you’d had for dinner and what your breath smelt like. So you shied away as Chris wrapped you in his arms to kiss you.

“You don’t want to kiss me right now,” you told him. “I just ate and I can smell my own breath. Let me chew gum or something first.”

“I could kiss you all day regardless of what you’ve eaten,” he insisted before kissing you just an ear. “Besides, I just ate the same thing so I won’t be able to tell the difference.”

He silenced the rest of your protests by kissing you in a way that left you clinging to him in order to stay upright.

The sound of a throat clearing ended your kiss and you turned to see his mom standing in the doorway from the kitchen.

“I was going to ask if you two wanted dessert, but clearly you’ve already started,” she teased before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Your face burned red hot as Chris threw back his head and laughed hysterically.


	17. Train Ride - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris take his niece and nephews to New York City for the Thanksgiving Day parade

You stood behind Chris, trying like crazy to remain stoic as he sat his niece and nephews down for a “serious talk” in his mom’s living room. Unlike the kids, however, you knew his topic was more adventure than something serious.

“Tomorrow, your auntie and I have to go on a trip,” he told the kids, his voice serious.

“Where are you going?” his niece asked.

“We have to go to New York City for a parade,” he replied in a tone that suggested he was disappointed by the fact.

The kids’ jaws dropped and it was the oldest who finally found his voice. “You’re going to the Thanksgiving parade without us?!”

“Of course not,” Chris replied, quickly. “You three are coming with us. Didn’t I say that?” He looked back at you to say something, but his words were lost as the kids jumped on him excitedly, pushing him off the ottoman he was sitting on and onto the floor.

“But what about Thanksgiving dinner?” his younger nephew asked, bringing the ‘dog pile on uncle Chris’ celebration to an abrupt end.

“We’ll be home in time, promise,” Chris told him.

—-

The next evening found the five of you sitting on a train on your way to New York City. You and Chris had picked the kids up from school and then you’d headed to the train station, where you’d all had a quick dinner before boarding the train.

Chris had reserved a group of four seats with a table between them, so the five of you had sat there with his niece floating from sitting between her brothers or sitting on yours or Chris’s laps. The time was passed playing card games, playing video games and coloring.

It was nearly the kids bedtime when you all arrived in New York City, which mean both you and Chris found yourselves carrying a “monkey” on your back as the five of you left Penn Station. And it was definitely after their bedtime, by the time you reached the hotel which overlooked Central Park.

Thankfully, the day’s travel on top of a day of school meant that the kids fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

—-

Thanksgiving morning started early with three excited kids bursting into yours and Chris’s room and jumping onto the bed. They’d been up “for hours” (or so they claimed) and could see people on the sidewalks already for the parade.

Chris sent them off to get dressed, after assuring them that you all had great seats and they didn’t need to worry about it. Once they were out of the room, the two of you got dressed and he left you in the bedroom to order breakfast while he went out to make sure the kids were dressed.

It was a few minutes past eight when the five of you left the hotel room and made your way out into the brisk November air. You made your way, mostly in single file fashion with linked hands, through the crowds milling about as you made your way to your destination, NBC’s broadcasting location by Macy’s. You knew Chris had agreed to do a mid parade interview to get the tickets, but you knew he didn’t mind doing it because of the joy the parade would bring the kids.

The look of shock and complete amazement that crossed the kids’ faces when Chris led you all to the prime viewing seats for both the parade and the performances were priceless. And when the parade made its way past you all, all three kids stayed on their feet the whole time.

—-

Unlike the trip the night before, the return trip was a quiet affair. The excitement of the day had caught up with the kids and they’d been cranky by the time you’d gotten to Penn Station, after a trip on the subway and a quick lunch. Now, though, they were all fast asleep, the boys in their own seats and Chris’s niece with her head in your lap.

To give you more room, Chris lifted the armrest up and wrapped his arm around you, allowing you to lean back against him. You didn’t even realize you’d fallen asleep until Chris rubbed your shoulder and whispered for you to wake up, saying that you guys were only twenty minutes from home.

Thankfully, the kids naps had improved their moods as well and they entertained you and Chris on the drive from the train station as they relived the parade. Their stories continued once you all arrived at Chris’s mom’s house and sat down for a late Thanksgiving dinner.


	18. Strung Along - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris enjoy the gag gift that RDJ sends  
> Warnings: suggestive

You came home from work to find a box on your front step, addressed not to you, but to Chris, your boyfriend. Curious, you picked it up and carried it into the small condo you owned that Chris usually crashed in while he was in town.

Setting the box down on your kitchen counter, you looked at the return address, seeing that it was from Southern California. Before you could study it much further, your phone dinged with an incoming text from Chris.

**Chris: RDJ just sent me a text saying he sent something to your place for me. Is it there?**

**You: Yup, just arrived. You coming over?**

**Chris: On my way!**

Chris arrived ten minutes later and let himself in with his key. You could hear him greet your pets, a cat and a dog, before he called out in search for you. He entered the kitchen, a moment later, and gave you a hello kiss before turning his attention to the box.

Handing him a pair of scissors to cut the tape with, you watched as he opened the package, revealing a card sitting on top of a bunch of tissue paper.

Taking the card out, he pulled it out of the envelope and then read aloud:

_Hey Cap,_

_We saw your tweet about your Christmas thong and well, we wanted to make sure you had a variety to choose from._

_Wishing you, and your much better half, a Merry Christmas,_

_The Avengers_

By the time he finished reading, you had your hand over your mouth trying to contain your laughter while Chris was both visually amused and wearisome of the depth of the box and the amount of tissue paper.

“Should I open it now?” he asked, looking up at you.

“There’s no time like the present,” you replied then snickered at your own unintentional pun.

Taking a deep breath, Chris reached into the box and dug through the tissue paper before he found something. Pulling it out, the two of you both snorted with laughter as the upside down Santa hat with thin strings to hold it in place.

A long faced reindeer thong, complete with a set of antlers, with bells on them, and a red nose, came out next, but it was the third one, an extra long upside down candy cane with the ‘hook’ facing out, that made tears form in your eyes from laughing.

Chris could barely contain a straight face himself as he removed tissue paper from the box to find more goodies. There was a conservative (compared to the others) thong of crushed red and green velvet stripes as well as a pair of simple red ones with a sprig of fake mistletoe attached to the front.

The last item in the box was a mankini that had a snowman’s face in the front with an erect carrot nose.

“I have the best worst friends in the world,” Chris said as he laughed.

“Well you certainly do have a variety of Christmas thongs to choose from now,” you pointed out. “Mission accomplished.” Picking up the upside down Santa hat, you held it out in front of him and closed one eye, trying to picture him wearing it. “I think it will look great on you. Sexy even.”

“These are just a joke like the original tweet was,” Chris reminded you as he made to put the others back in the box.

“I will, if you will,” you offered, stopping him in his tracks. “You try them on and then we’ll get me some sexy ones or funny ones like these and I’ll try 'em on, too.”

“Or we could just get this done now and you could be naked while we do it,” Chris suggested with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Then we can throw these things away.”

“I was thinking we could make them into a festive garland,” you teased as you collected the thongs in question. “Now, I believe it’s time for a fashion show.”

Two hours later, you laid curled up against Chris’s side, happily comatose. The thongs had looked amazing on him, albeit hilarious in some cases, but they had led to an frenzied round of love making that had rendered you unable to move.

At some point, you couldn’t recall how or even when, the two of you had strung the other thongs along the straps of the mankini. Then you had looped the straps around the posts at the head of your four poster bed to create the garland you’d suggested earlier.


	19. Matching Christmas Pajamas - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris looks back at Christmas photos as he waits for you and the kids to be ready to take the next one

Chris sat down on the couch, with Dodger by his side, as he waited for you to come into the living room to take your annual Christmas photo wearing your matching Christmas pajamas. It was a tradition the two of you had started the year you’d moved in with him. He hadn’t been crazy about the idea, at first, but when he looked back at the photos in the “Christmas Memories” scrapbook you’d given him for Christmas the year you’d married, he had to admit it was a good idea.

Picking up the scrapbook, Chris smiled as he looked at the photo on the front of you and him posing with Santa. The photo had been taken on one of your first dates, eight years ago, and he had forgotten all about it until you’d given him the scrapbook.

The first photo inside the book was from the next Christmas and the first one where himself, you and Dodger had worn matching Christmas pajamas. You’d captioned the photo, “First Christmas in OUR House!”, as you’d moved in with him and Dodger a few weeks before the photo had been taken.

On the next couple of pages, the Christmases of your engagement and newlywed years were depicted, each with a corresponding caption. Year four, aka the year after the two of you had married, was captioned with “First Christmas in Our New House!”

It was the page for year five that made Chris pause and study the photo. The year had started with the two of you still settling into the house you’d bought together and a positive pregnancy test, which meant that the photo for that year featured a sleeping bundle of joy in his arms. A baby girl in matching newborn-size pajamas, of course.

Remembering what the photo for last year, year six, had been like, Chris turned the page and still let out a chuckle when he saw the photo despite knowing exactly what had happened. Your daughter, the perfect combination of you and Chris in every possible way, hadn’t wanted to take the photo at all and instead of smiling at the camera, the photo pictured her mid scream while the two of you watched on helpless and Dodger had his paws covering his ears.

“DADDDDDDDDDY,” his now two-year-old daughter shouted as she came running into the room.

Chris set the scrapbook down just in time to catch her when she launched herself at him.

“We matches!” she told him, tugging on the shirt of her pajamas and then pointing at his. “Mommy too!”

“Don’t forget Dodger,” Chris told her, gesturing to the family dog who was, at that moment, giving the little girl kisses. Looking up from the adorable pair, he smiled when he saw you waddling in, your eight months pregnant belly leading the way.

Next year, he’d be able to hold his new son or daughter and show them the picture that they’d taken this year.


	20. Practice Makes Perfect - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris takes every opportunity to give you a kiss as the two of you and friends prep for the wedding

The first floor of yours and Chris’s Sudbury home resembled an assembly line in a factory as everyone helped getting ready for yours and Chris’s December 21st nuptials. The two of you had wanted to get married at Christmas, but had chosen the Friday before to allow your 300 guests to still travel for Christmas.

Your bridesmaids and your’s and Chris’s moms sat on stools around the large island in the kitchen putting together the party favors for the wedding guests. Each little burlap bag had one of five Christmas images painted on it: Santa Claus, a snowman, a snowflake, the Star of Bethlehem, or a candy cane. And each baggie was filled with a couple pieces of yours and Chris’s favorite holiday candies.

You were in the middle of making Pinterested-inspired boutonnieres with your maid of honor and Chris’s sisters, when he came in from outside, where he and his groomsmen had been working on the arch the two of you would stand under when you exchanged vows.

“How’s it going in here?” he asked and got several “goods” in reply. He made his way to you and you turned to give him a peck on the cheek, but he had other intentions. He wrapped his arms around you and then tipped you back, giving you a searing kiss that made your heart skip a beat.

You were still a bit out of it when he returned you to an upright position. It took you a couple of heart beats to realize the ladies in your life were laughing and catcalling in response to the kiss.

“Shh,” Chris said with a laugh. “I’m just practicing how I’m going to do it next week.” Turning his attention to you, he asked, “What did you think of that one?”

“Left me a little light headed,” you replied, automatically, before stopping to think about it a bit more. “And might be a little risky with the dress…”

His eyebrows rose at the mention of your dress as you weren’t letting him see it until the wedding day. “Alright, no dips,” he said, nodding his head.

A knock on the window pulled Chris’s attention and he found his brother gesturing him back out. With a sigh, he dropped a kiss on your cheek and then headed back out to the workshop you had been banned from for the next week and a half.

Because you and Chris were both hands on people, the two of you had decided to do as much as you could by yourselves with a little help from your family and friends. Which meant you guys were taking care of the decorations, party favors and all of the flowers. The only “services” the two of you were even paying for were food and photos and you’d hired companies belonging to family members for both.

As the days left until the wedding wound down, team #EvansWedding2019 stepped into high gear. The party favors and centerpieces were finished and packed into boxes for transport to the reception hall. The boutonnieres were completed and put with the other miscellaneous “groom stuff” to go with Chris on the wedding day. And, most importantly, the bouquets were finished and put with the “bride stuff” to go with you.

On each day, Chris would try out another “you may kiss the bride” style kiss on you, some more ridiculous than others and almost always in front of friends and family. After each kiss, he’d say, “Just practicing…” before he went back to doing whatever he had been doing before the impromptu kiss.

They were all grand and over the top kisses until the night before your wedding during the rehearsal. The two of you and the wedding party outlined the plan for the ceremony a couple times, but only once did Chris kiss you in front of wedding officiant and it was a brief kiss to your lips, which left you wanting more.

And more you couldn’t have until the next day after the two of you had become man and wife. You’d shown him your dress in a first looks photo opp a couple hours before the wedding, which had brought him to tears, but again, his kiss hadn’t been the perfect kiss.

That first kiss after your vows though…

“Practice makes perfect,” he whispered as his teary eyes looked back into your own as your family and friends cheered.


	21. Bathtime - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris are the parents of three kids under 10 and, after dinner, Chris sends you to take a bath and have time to yourself while he cleans up and manages the kids

“Go take a bath.”

You blinked at Chris, not sure you’d heard him correctly. In fact, you were quite convinced you hadn’t. After all, dinner had just finished and you hadn’t exactly kept the kitchen clean when you’d been cooking. Not to mention that the kids still had to be bathed, put in their pajamas and…

“Go. Take. A. Bath.” Your husband of ten years said as he took the dinner dishes from your hands with one hand and then turned your body towards the hallway to the stairs. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Can I go take a bath, too?” your 9-year-old daughter inquired. “I’d rather do that than help with the dishes.”

“You’re helping with the dishes,” Chris informed her, taking his eyes off of you for one moment to give her that _parental_ look. “Help your brothers clear the table.”

She sighed dramatically and grabbed a bottle of salad dressing before marching out of the room, sagging like a deflated parade balloon.

You covered your mouth to keep from laughing, but a small snort escaped. “She is definitely your daughter,” you said when Chris looked back at you.

“Never doubted that,” he said with a smile. “Now go, we’ll be fine.”

You stole a glance at the boys, at four- and five-years old, yours and Chris’s sons were adorable little menanaces. Or so the principal of their preschool had told you and Chris in the fall. Alone, they were well behaved little humans, but together… well, they had their father’s creative mind and it got them into trouble from time to time.

Like right now. You cringed as you watched them try to carry the leftover spaghetti sauce to the kitchen and could do nothing to keep disaster from happening when you saw the ladle fall and hit the floor.

“Go, I’ve got this,” Chris said in a tone that was laced with regret.

Without waiting for you to respond, he quickly crossed the room and took the bowl from the boys. He shouted into the kitchen for your daughter to bring in a wet rag and the carpet cleaner.

Trusting that he had everything in control, you escaped up the stairs and into the master suite the two of you shared. The sounds from downstairs vanished as you closed the bedroom door and you took a deep breath. Silence.

It wasn’t until you were in the bathtub, a few minutes later, with a face mask on and a few candles lit that you realized just how badly you’d needed time to yourself. Obviously, Chris had figured it out long before you had.

The two of you had built this house shortly after you’d gotten married and had moved in exactly three weeks before your daughter had been born. In an odd twist of fate, the house sat equal distance from Chris’s family and your family, which meant that when Chris was out of town, you had plenty of help with the kids. Not that he was gone much, these days, preferring to work in Boston or in New York City so he could be close to home.

He’d been gone the last two weeks, filming his parts for one of those star packed holiday romantic comedies, and it had been a long two weeks. The boys had been home for four days with a stomach bug, which, thankfully, no one else had caught, but it had been a nasty one. On top of that, your daughter was trying to become a teenager way before you actually wanted to deal with a teenager.

You sighed, pushing everything from your mind. You were supposed to be relaxing and rehashing the last two weeks was the opposite of relaxing. Closing your eyes, you rested your head on the bath pillow you had attached to the wall and let the hot water soothe you.

The door open a bit later and you opened your eyes to see Chris standing in the doorway. You surveyed his appearance, noticing that his shirt was a bit wet, but he looked unscathed.

“What’d you do with the kids?” you asked, knowing full well that he hadn’t gotten the kitchen cleaned, gotten the kids bathed and into bed that quickly.

“Watching Mickey Mouse cartoons,” Chris replied as he grabbed your shampoo and conditioner from the large shower across the room.

“What are you doing?” you asked, eyebrows raised.

“Giving you a bath,” he replied in a simple manner as he set the bottles on the bathtub surround. “You take care of everyone else, I want to take care of you.”

You stared after him as he opened the linen closet and pulled out a clean washcloth. Then he grabbed a small bag out of one of his drawers and unwrapped a bar of soap, which you recognized immediately as one of your favorite scented ones from a local shop.

It wasn’t until he was kneeling at the edge of the bathtub with his sleeves pushed up that you realized that he wasn’t just going to give you a bath, but actually bathe you.

“Let some water out,” he instructed. “I’m going to use the shower head and I don’t want to overflow the tub.”

You pulled the plug from the drain and he turned on the water, testing it with his hand to get to the perfect temperature. Once he was satisfied, he had you put the plug back in and then stood up to spray the water on your still mostly dry hair.

At first, you were hesitant to allow him to bathe you, you could do it yourself, afterall. But once his hands were in your hair, working the sweet smelling shampoo in and massaging your scalp, you stopped caring. His tone was as soft as his touch as he guided you through the process of washing and conditioning your hair and washing your upper body and your legs.

When he was done and you were clean, he kissed your lips and then stood up. You leaned back against the pillow as you watched him leave the room, noticing that his shirt wetter now than it had been before.

You stayed in the bathtub a few minutes longer, taking time to clean your lady bits, which he had left for you to take care of. Then got out of the tub and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel. You washed off the face mask and took your time going through your nightly skin care routine.

By the time you left the bathroom, you felt rejuvenated and ready to take on anything life threw your way. You slipped on a cotton nightgown, not sure what Chris had planned for once the kids were in bed, and then got into the large bed you shared with him. You grabbed the book you’d been trying to finish for over a month and got into a comfortable reading position.

You awoke, sometime later, to Chris carefully prying the book from your hands. Then one of his large hands caressed your cheek and you closed your heavy eyelids once again. You were only slightly consciously aware when he eventually got in bed and wrapped himself around you, holding you tight against him.

The last semi-conscious thought you had was that everything was perfect.


	22. I Wanna Hold Your Hand - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris serenades you

You were in the laundry room of the house you shared with your husband, Chris Evans, moving wet clothes from the washing machine to the dryer, when you heard music coming towards you. Curious, you turned and saw Chris as he appeared in the doorway.

“Oh yeah I tell you somethin’,” he sang along with The Beatles. “I think you’ll understand.”

He came into the room and grabbed your hand as the band sang, “I want to hold your hand.”

In the moments that followed, you were treated to a beautiful serenade as Chris sang along.

_Oh please say to me  
You’ll let me be your man  
And please say to me  
You’ll let me hold your hand  
Now, let me hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand_

He let go of your hand a couple times to really sing the song, but every time the lyric “I want to hold your hand” was repeated, he found your hands again.

As the song ended, he took both of your hands in his and said, “I like how your hand fits in mine.” Then he kissed you.


	23. Unpacking - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You're tired of unpacking after moving in with Chris

Exhausted, you sat down on the edge of the bed for a “short break” (or so you told yourself), but soon found yourself laying down on the mattress.

“Hey now,” Chris’s voice said as you were starting to fall asleep. “There’s still work to do.”

“But I’m tired,” you whined as you lifted your head to look at him. “We’ve been working for days.”

“I know,” he said as he set down the box he’d been carrying and joined you on the bed. “The sooner we get you all moved in, the sooner the work will be done,” he reasoned.

“Don’t try to be logical with me,” you retorted. “My brain is too tired to make sense of it.”

Chuckling, Chris poked you in the side. “If you keep laying here, I’ll go put your clothes away,” he playfully threatened. “And not in any order and definitely not in rainbow order.”

“You play dirty,” you told him as you sat up on the bed and glared at him.

“I play to win,” he simply stated. Then he leaned in and gave you a kiss. “And every day with you is a win. Especially now that you’ve moved in and I get to wake up with you by my side every morning.”

“Damn you, Chris,” you said as tears formed in your eyes.

He kissed you again and then pulled you to your feet after getting up himself. “Come on, let’s put your clothes away,” he said. “I’ll even do the heavy lifting and you can just direct.”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” you said as you followed him into the walk-in closet you now shared.


	24. Babysitting Disaster - PG-13 - warnings: some language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Babysitting your niece and nephews with Chris is a comedy of diasters  
> Warnings: some language

Twenty minutes. **  
**

You had left Chris at home alone with your nephews for exactly twenty minutes while you went to pick up your niece from a birthday party.

Twenty. Fucking. Minutes.

All you had asked Chris to do, while you were gone, was put water on to boil for mac'n'cheese. You’d figured he could handle that much.

However, you and your niece were greeted by the acrid smell of smoke when you came into the house.

“Did Uncle Chris burn dinner again?” your 9-year-old niece sighed.

“Certainly smells like it,” you replied as you hung up your purse and made your way to the kitchen with your niece following you.

“DON’T COME IN HERE WITHOUT SHOES ON!” Chris shouted the second you and your niece started to walk into the room. “I broke glass.”

“And he set our brownies on fire,” your 5-year-old nephew wailed from the other side of the room.

“And he said lots of bad words,” your 7-year-old nephew tattled.

“Hey! We agreed not to tell auntie that part,” Chris said, giving the older boy a look of incredulity.

“You set our brownies on fire!” the kid responded.

“Touche,” Chris replied as you covered your mouth to keep from laughing.

“So how exactly did you set the brownies on fire?” you asked your boyfriend.

“I was trying to boil water,” Chris explained, nodding his head towards a pot of water on the stove. “I just turned on the wrong burner and instead of heating up the pot of water, I turned on the burner under the brownies and the glass pan cracked and then the brownies caught on fire when they touched the hot burner.”

“It exploded!” your youngest nephew exclaimed. “It was like BOOOOOOOOOM! And then the smoke thingy was like ‘BEEEEEP’ 'BEEEEEEEEEEP’ 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP’.”

His older brother covered his mouth and said, “I think she gets it, dumbie.”

“Don’t call your brother dumbie,” you and Chris both told him, automatically.

“So what are we doing for dinner now?” your niece asked. “And dessert?”

“I ordered pizza,” Chris answered then nodded his head towards the stove. “I’m going to have to take apart the stove to get all the glass cleaned up.”

“Good plan,” you replied. “Help me get the boys out of here?”

Chris helped you carry the boys across the kitchen so they and their sister could go into the family room to wait for dinner to be delivered. It wasn’t until you heard the TV turn on that you leaned against the wall and started to laugh.

“You lit the brownies on fire!” you said in between giggles. “Brownies!”

“Shut up,” he replied though amusement lingered in his voice. “Their controls are completely opposite of ours!”

“Oh god,” you gasped, blinking back tears of amusement. “This is right up there with burning the teapot onto the stove!”

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” he sighed.

“Nope,” you replied with a big grin. Crossing the room, you gave him a kiss on the cheek before you left the room still giggling.


	25. Painting - PG-13 - warnings: some language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris paint the living room of your new house  
> Warnings: some language

“Why are we doing this ourselves again?” you ask Chris as you start hour two of putting painters tape on the door frames and other places you don’t want to get paint on.

“Because you said you wanted us to do all the painting in our new house,” Chris replies from across the room where he is already working on the fine detail painting.

“Wait, I don’t remember saying that,” you say, turning to look at him. “When did I say it?”

“Uh the night our offer was accepted,” Chris answers. “We had wine and -”

“Chris! Wine drunk me is a bitch with stupid ideas. We both know this!” you cut him off. “She isn’t allowed to make important decisions.”

“She agreed to marry me…”

“True,” you concede. “Ok, she can’t always be trusted to make important decisions. Like painting a big ass house by ourselves.”

“Oh, we aren’t painting this whole place ourselves,” Chris tells you. “Even drunk me knows a bad idea when he hears one. We’re only painting the living room so we can tell everyone we painted it. The rest of the house is being painted by professionals.”

“Oh thank god!” you exclaim. “Remind me later to give you a really good blowjob or something.”

“Mental note made,” Chris replies with a chuckle. “Now get back to work with your taping. I want to get this done today and then be done with it.”

“Aye aye Captain,” you day with a mock salute in his direction.


	26. High School Reunion - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris reconnect at your high school reunion

A “Welcome Class of 1999!” banner greeted you as you entered the venue that was hosting your 20 year high school reunion. You were still in disbelief that it had been that long since you’d graduated, but here was the proof.

You hadn’t become the world famous model that you had dreamed of become in high school, but you’d done pretty well for yourself. After all, it was your party planning company that had coordinated tonight’s event. You’d spent the afternoon here overseeing everything until your business partner, Maggie, had kicked you out, reminding you that tonight you were a guest and she would take care of everything.

It wasn’t until now, when you were in the restaurant with your classmates, that you realized how odd it was to actually be attending a party your company was throwing. You always tried to blend into the background and keep your eyes out to keep disasters from happening, but tonight you would be doing the exact opposite.

“You look like you need this,” a voice said from behind you.

Turning around, you found yourself looking at Chris Evans, your one time lab partner who had become a global celebrity. You’d run into him a time or two around town over the years, but only for a minute or two and you had never been able to really gage how he had changed over the years. Now, however, he stood before you with a name tag that said “Chris”, acting as if he didn’t star in the number 1 movie in the world, and holding out a wine glass towards you.

“Thanks,” you replied, taking the glass from him. You and Chris hadn’t been best friends by any means, but you had always been friendly and it felt natural to add, “Nice name tag.”

“I was told I had to wear it or I couldn’t come inside,” he replied with a shrug. “And since it was coming from the wife of one of my friends, I figured I couldn’t argue without getting him into trouble. Tomorrow’s their anniversary, so I figured I’d take one for the team.” He gave you a lazy smile and you chuckled.

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by two of his former wrestling teammates practically accosting him. He shot you an apologetic look as the two men began to talk to him at the same time and you gave him a small smile before walking away to say hello to some friends who had just walked in.

It was nearly an hour later before Chris found you again. Like in high school, you had floated in between groups of friends, catching up with people. Eventually, you had grabbed a plate of food and then had joined some friends at a table, but you were by yourself when he appeared at your side.

“I have a bone to pick with you,” he said, dropping a business card onto the table. It was obviously yours, you could tell at first glance. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one who came up with this name in the tenth grade.”

You stared at the business card for a second before the memory came back to you. You’d had to build a fake business in a marketing class and hadn’t been able to come up with a name. You’d asked Chris for help brainstorming during science lab and he had helped come up with the name.

“I’m pretty sure it was a group effort,” you responded, going with your gut instinct that he was just messing with you. “And besides, you didn’t trademark it. But I did.”

“That’s because you’re a good business woman,” Chris said and he sat down in an empty chair.

“Where’d you get that?” You asked casually.

“It’s on the sign in table,” he replied with a shrug. “Not in an obvious place but there for the taking. As are the fancy pens. I grabbed a handful of the cards to give to my family. They’re always looking for an excuse to have a party.”

“Well thank you,” you told him as a familiar song came on.

The reunion planning committee had been specific that only songs released or made famous during your senior year were to be played at the party. It only took you a few seconds to recognize the song as -

“Smooth,” Chris said as he too recalled the Carlos Santana song that Rob Thomas had sung on. A small smile crossed his lips and he added, “it brings back one of the few positive memories I have of prom night.”

It only took you a second to remember what had happened to him prom night: his date ditching him for her ex boyfriend in the middle of the evening. You had gone with friends and had convinced Chris to come dance with you with the song had come on.

“Makes me wish I had stuck with my original plan of asking you to be my date that night,” he sighed. “We would have had a fantastic evening.”

“We would have,” you agreed. You hadn’t had a crush on Chris, back in the day, but you hadn’t been immune to his charm either. And he hadn’t been awful to look at then. He was the opposite of awful, now.

As the last notes of Smooth faded away, the class president took the stage and talked for nearly thirty minutes. Recognizing those that had passed since the 10 year reunion and your company’s contribution all the while ignoring the elephant in the room that was Chris’s success as a movie star. It wasn’t until one of Chris’s buddies yelled it out that Chris was there that the class president finally acknowledged the feat. (All the while gritting his teeth because HE had been voted most likely to succeed.)

The class secretary followed the class president, but instead of talking, she told everyone that the class photo would be happening in twenty minutes and that the venue was booked until 11pm and everyone was welcome to stay until then.

Chris stayed by your side as everyone got arranged for the class photo and then posed. But the second it was done, the people who hadn’t realized he was there earlier descended upon him asking for photos and wanting to “catch up with an old friend”.

You slipped away from the madness and couldn’t help but survey the party. Your staff had been at the top of their game tonight, keeping the appetizers stocked and the tables clear of abandoned plates and cups.

Hearing your name, you turned and smiled when you saw an old friend who had arrived late. The two of you spent the next hour catching up and only realized how late it was when Chris showed up at your side. He greeted your friend by name as if they had just seen each other last week instead of years ago. The three of you made small talk for a couple minutes before she had to leave, with one of your business cards in her hand from Chris.

“I’ve been asked to escort you home,” Chris told you once you were alone.

“You were what?” You asked, glancing around assuming it was a joke. Then you caught the eye of your business partner and understood when she pointed to the door; your help wasn’t wanted for tearing down the party. “You know Maggie then?”

“She’s an old friend of my sister’s,” he replied with a shrug and then a grin. “And she may or may not have dirt on me that I’d rather not have my sister know about.”

“Taking one for the team again?” You asked, though you made a mental note to ask Maggie about said dirt later.

“Something like that,” he replied, but not in the same cocky manner he had used earlier when telling you about his buddy. “Did you drive?”

“I walked, my place is only a couple blocks away,” you said.

“Can I walk you home?” He offered.

“You don’t have to,” you told him. “It’s really not far and-”

“I’d like to,” he cut you off. “We didn’t get to talk as much as I’d hoped we would.”

“Alright then,” you replied with a smile. “I’m ready when you are.”

The two of you said your goodbyes and then left the restaurant. Conversation flowed easily between you as you walked the few blocks to your house.

“This is me,” you said, nodding to a small cottage.

“It looks nice,” Chris complimented.

“Thanks, I’ve done a lot of work on it,” you said, smiling proudly at the house. Truth was you’d put as much blood, sweat and tears into the old house as you had your business.

Chris cleared his throat and you turned to look at him.

“I have a confession,” he said. “Maggie only asked me to make sure you left. I just wanted to spend a few more minutes with you, preferably some place where no one could interrupt.”

“I enjoyed spending time with you tonight,” you told him. “Both at the party and now.”

“I’m filming a movie in the area and I just bought a house out here, too,” he said before rambling on about other jobs he had planned but stressing the fact that he was making Sudbury his home again.

You couldn’t help but smile as you recalled that teenage Chris had rambled too when he was nervous. It was charming to know that he was still the same guy at the root of it all.

“If you’re trying to ask me out, the answer is yes,” you interrupted his ramble about how he still had a house in California.

“- I don’t plan -” he stopped midstream as your words seemed to register in his head. Then a lopsided grin stretched across his face along with a hint of pink that you could faintly see thanks to the street lights. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” you said with a laugh. “Give me your phone number and I’ll text you.”

He rattled off his number and you sent him a quick text that simply said: “call me to setup our date.”

“I should warn you that my weekends are pretty busy with events,” you told him. “And I’m sure your schedule will be pretty tricky, too.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Chris assured you. “Even if it’s brunch on Sunday or dessert on a Wednesday.”

“Yes we will,” you agreed as you unlocked your front door. “Well, I guess this is goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he echoed with remorse in his voice.

On a whim, you kissed him on the cheek and then slipped into your house.


	27. The Kiss - PG-13 - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris ends an argument by kissing you  
> Warnings: language

One second, you and Chris were arguing about something stupid and, the next, your body was flush against his as he kissed you as if he life depended on it. His large hands rested on either side of your neck as his lips seduced yours and the cause of the argument left your mind completely as he literally kissed you senseless. You fisted your hands in the soft material of his shirt as you gave into his commanding kiss.

Chris kissed like he lived, passionately. He wasn’t the type to waste a kiss; he savored each and every one, treating it as if it might be his last. And - _fuck_ \- could he kiss.

For most people, kissing was something your mouth did with another mouth. But for Chris, kissing was a full body experience and today it was no different.

As you gave yourself to him, his hands moved from your neck. One went down to your waist, pulling you closer to him. The other moved to the back of your head, cradling it like he would a baby. His body rocked with the kiss and yours followed.

Almost as soon as it had started, he broke the kiss and you met his eyes as you panted slightly. You could tell he wanted to say something, but you pressed your finger against his swollen lips and shook your head. There were things that had to be said, apologies to make, but now wasn’t the time.

You grabbed his collar and pulled him back to you. It was time to let your lips do the talking.


	28. Fenway Park - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris takes his four year old daughter to Fenway Park for a Red Sox game

“Are we there yet?”

Chris shook his head and chuckled as he glanced in the rearview mirror at his four-year-old daughter. She had her head tilted in the same way her mom did when she wanted to know something.

“Almost, Piglet,” he replied. They had started calling her “Piglet” as a baby partly because of the pig-like noises she’d made while being fed, but also because Winnie the Pooh’s best friend Piglet always made her smile. Now that she was older and her favorite color was pink, it made even more sense.

“This is taking forever,” Piglet sighed, dramatically.

Chris couldn’t help but chuckle again. “We’ll be there in another ten minutes or so,” he promised her. “And then we’ll be at Fenway Park.”

“GOOOOO RED SOX!” the little girl yelled out, forgetting that they were in the car.

“Go Red Sox,” Chris echoed with a smile.

While today’s father-daughter trip to Fenway Park wasn’t technically her first game at the beloved ballpark, it was the first she would actually remember. She’d come a handful of times as a baby, but they’d stopped bring her along when she started to walk because she didn’t like to sit still. Today’s trip, however, had been specifically her request, to take daddy to a Red Sox game for his birthday.

Thirty minutes later, Chris held Piglet’s hand as they made their way into the ballpark. He didn’t typically take advantage of his name, but in situations where his kids were involved, he didn’t hesitate. His manager had called the Red Sox front office earlier in the week and had made arrangements for them to get a private tour before the game as well as extra security. He’d found that when he was with his kids, people usually left him alone, but he’d been at enough Red Sox games to know that some people got too drunk and a little crazy and he wasn’t going to take any chances.

After meeting up with the Red Sox staff member that would be guiding their tour, and the two plainly dressed security guards, Chris carried Piglet on his back as they explored the ballpark. Unsurprisingly, his little girl’s favorite part of the ballpark was the concourse dedicated to kids and families. She especially loved Wally’s Clubhouse when they opened it just for them to explore. And the moment Wally, the Red Sox’s mascot, came into the room, Piglet ran straight towards him and gave him a big hug.

By the time they made their way to their seats, Piglet’s face had been painted as a butterfly and she’d eaten half of a Fenway Frank. Their seats were along the first baseline and towards the back of the middle section. Piglet started the game in her own seat, but by the middle of the second, she was sitting in Chris’s lap and by the third inning, she was fast asleep in his arms.

Just like their father, his kids could sleep anywhere and not be bothered by any noise. Not even the roar of the crowd following a Red Sox grand slam disturbed her in the fifth inning. It wasn’t until the middle of the seventh that she woke up and immediately asked for cotton candy.

The Red Sox added two more home runs in the home half of the eighth, making it unlikely that the opposing team would come back. The Sox won the game, the next inning, after the pitcher struck out three guys.

Despite the fact that the game had ended, Chris waited until Piglet had finished her cotton candy before he started to gather their stuff to leave. He used wipes from the backpack they’d brought along to clean up her sticky hands and face while attempting not to mess up her face paint. Then he picked her up and they walked the security guards through the crowd that was still making its way out of the ballpark.

They parted from the security guards at the exit and Chris thanked them both with a $100 bill before he and Piglet made their way to the car.

“Did you have fun today?” Chris asked, once they were in the car and in the line of cars trying to leave.

“Uh huh,” Piglet replied as she happily colored. “Lots of fun.”

“Good,” Chris said with a smile. “Maybe next time we’ll bring mommy and the others with us.”

“And Grammy? And Uncle Scott?” Piglet rattled off the names of all the other family members she could think of while Chris chuckled.


	29. Dole Whip - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You're having a pregnancy craving for Dole Whip  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Part of: Becca's on Vacation: Prompt Me!

Dole whip.

Just the thought of the sweet, tangy, soft serve treat makes you lick your lips.

“We should go to Disneyland today,” you tell your husband.

Chris quirks an eyebrow at you and then glances down at your belly. “Is this you or the baby speaking?’ he asks.

“Both,” you respond with a shrug. “This baby is going to be a pineapple on pizza kid just like their momma.”

Chris makes a disgusted face at the mention of pineapple on pizza and you giggle.

“It’s the best thing ever, you big baby,” you tell him as you attempt to stand up, but thanks to your rounded tummy, it isn’t as easy as it was six months ago.

Ever the helpful husband, Chris holds out a hand and helps you to your feet. Then continues the argument, “Fruit doesn’t belong -”

“Tomatoes are fruit,” you remind him as you make your way towards the nearest bathroom. “And you can’t have pizza sauce without them. Well good pizza anyway.”

A little over two hours later, you are sitting in the shade eating dole whip while Chris goes on rides with his brother. Given that Chris is Captain America, the park has provided your group with a team of people, dressed in plain clothes like yourselves, to keep things moving. Chris and Scott have two security guards with them while you have a female cast member keeping you company. There is also another cast member who role is, technically, to make sure you get as much dole whip as you want.

So between Chris riding all the rides and you stuffing yourself with dole whip, it was going to be a perfect day at Disneyland.


	30. The Song - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris remembers the way you two met before he asks an important question  
> Part of: Becca's on Vacation: Prompt Me!
> 
> Note: The song used in the drabble is Marie Miller’s “6′2″

Chris could hear the strum of a guitar as he made his way into the house from the craziness that was the Evans Family Fourth of July barbecue. Smiling, he followed the sound and leaned against the door to the guest room where you were sitting on the bed, playing your guitar and softly singing.

It took him a moment to recognize the song, but when he did, it transported him back to a night eight months earlier.

The two of you had attended Jeremy Renner’s birthday party separately. You had arrived on time and had been convinced by Jeremy to perform your new song for the guests that had already gathered.

_Lord I’ve been prayin’_

_For somebody I’ve never seen_

_And I don’t care what he looks like_

_As long as he loves me_

_No I’m not particular_

Chris had arrived at the party just you had gotten into your song and, though he hadn’t admitted it to the matching making birthday boy, he had felt an instant pull towards you.

_But could he have blue eyes_

_Just like the sky_

_And blonde hair_

_Wavy and light_

_And 6 foot 2 is my favorite height_

_But lord I don’t care what he looks like_

That pull had only gotten stronger when Chris introduced himself to you and you had felt it, too. The two of you had spent the evening talking and had exchanged numbers before you’d left with your friends.

_I’ve been gettin’ so lonesome_

_Waiting for him to come around_

_But if you’re teaching me patience_

_I’m willing to wait this one out_

_I’ll be patient_

In the eighteenth months that followed your meeting, the two of you had gotten close and fallen in love. Chris’s filming scheduled combined with your own celebrity status as a singer/songwriter, meant that the two of you split your time between the East and West coasts.

_But could we meet by_

_The first of July_

_So he’ll hold my hand_

_As they light up the sky_

_And marry me on an April night_

_But lord take your sweet, sweet time_

Feeling eyes on you, you looked up and your eyes lit up when you saw Chris watching you from the doorway as you sang.

_Whatever you want_

_Is whatever I want_

_I’m not particular_

Pushing himself off the door frame, Chris came into the guestroom with only one thought running through his mind. He’d had one goal for this Fourth of July weekend, but hadn’t known how he would accomplish it. But now he had the answer.

_So if he has green eyes_

_That would be fine_

_Or brown hair_

_That’s quite alright_

_Now 6 foot 2 is my favorite height_

_But lord I don’t care_

You continued to sing as Chris closed the bedroom door and made his way to his suitcase.

_And could we meet by_

_The first of July_

_So he’ll hold my hand_

_As they light up the sky_

_And marry me oh marry me_

_Marry me on an April night_

Going to the secret pocket in his suitcase, Chris grabbed the velvet ring box from its hiding place and pulled it out. He’d known he wanted to marry you for a while now and the two of you had even talked about marriage, he just hadn’t found the right moment to propose. Until now.

_But lord take your sweet, sweet time_

_And lord I don’t care what he looks like._

It happened in slow motion as you sang the last note of your song. You looked up to see Chris turning towards you.

Instead of joining you on the bed, he knelt down at the side and said, “I know I’m not 6 foot 2, but I have blue eyes and sometimes I have blond hair.” He smirked while a giggle escaped your lips. “But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Spending every Fourth of July holding your hand during the fireworks and even, if you want, waiting until next April to marry you.”

With happy tears in your eyes, you set your guitar down and then got off the bed. You tugged on Chris’s arm, to get him to stand up, and once he was standing before you, said, “Yes. I’ll marry you. Even if we decide April isn’t the right month.”

He slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto your finger and then kissed you.


	31. Oh Shit - PG-13- warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris takes you to the hospital after you fall and get hurt  
> Warnings: language

It happened in the snap of a finger. One second, you were walking down the steps leading from the back porch to the grassy part of the yard with a cool glass of lemonade in each hand and, the next, you were falling.

Hearing you shriek, Chris looked up from his book and saw you, his wife, stumble on the stairs and fall. Too far away to really do anything, he watched as both cups of lemonade flew threw the air as you fell to the ground with citrus rain falling on you. A bubble of laughter floated up from his gut and he barked out a laugh as he made his way towards you.

It wasn’t until he was closer that he realized you weren’t laughing with him as you laid on the grass at the foot of the stairs. Running to you, now, he knelt down at your side, ignoring the lemonade soaking into his shorts, as he saw that you had tears running down your face.

“Shit,” he muttered. “You’re really hurt.”

“No shit Sherlock,” you snapped.

“What hurts,” he demanded as he began his own search of your body.

“My ankle,” you managed to say as you cried. “The right -” His hands found your swollen ankle and you screamed as he touched it. “FUCK!”

“We’re going to the hospital,” he decided then seemed to remember that you were both now sticky from lemonade. “Do you want to clean up first or not bother.”

“Clean up first,” you replied as you gritted your teeth. “If it’s broken I don’t want to have a sticky foot for six weeks.”

Lifting you into his arms, Chris carried you into the house and deposited you on the edge of the bathtub to undress as he went to get pain reliever and something to drink. He returned quickly with both plus the step stool from the kitchen.

Once you were both naked, he got you into the shower with the handle of the step stool in front of you so you could hold onto it and keep your weight off your bad ankle. He washed your body and your hair as quickly as possible and then helped you sit down on the stool while he washed himself. Had you not been in extreme pain, you might have found the shower enjoyable.

Getting you dried off and dressed was a two person job that left you breathless and cranky as fuck. Chris let you take care of your hair as he quickly threw on dry clothes.

Forty minutes had passed since your fall by the time the two of you got into the car, Chris in the front seat and you stretched out in the backseat with a pillow between your back and the door and another under your ankle which was surrounded by ice packs in order to help the swelling.

During the twenty minute drive to the hospital, Chris called his doctor to ask him to give the hospital a heads up that you were coming. The last thing he wanted was for his appearance in the emergency room to create a stir and delay your getting help.

The doctor called back just as Chris was arriving at the hospital and gave him directions to pull into the ambulance parking and that the staff was waiting for the two of you.

In the addition to the nurses who helped you out of the car and into a wheelchair was a member of the hospitals valet parking team who took the keys from Chris so he could come into the emergency room with you instead of going to find parking. A nurse wheeled you into a private waiting room and told you that someone would be with you momentarily to check you in.

After you were checked in and given a hospital bracelet, you and Chris waited nearly an hour before a nurse wheeled you from the waiting room and into an exam room. Chris helped you onto the examination table and then a nurse took your vitals and asked about your injury before she left the room.

The nurse returned some twenty minutes later saying that the doctor wanted to run x-rays on your ankle. Chris helped you back into the wheelchair and then waited in the exam room while the nurse wheeled you to the x-ray room.

Back in the exam room, fifteen minutes later, the nurse gave you a higher strength pain reliever to help with the pain and then left, saying the doctor would be in soon.

Another thirty minutes passed before the doctor finally came into the room. She introduced herself to both you and Chris and then asked you questions about your injury. You winced in pain when she did a brief, visual exam of the swollen and bruised ankle.

Then she pulled up the x-rays on the computer screen so you and Chris could see them. “I studied these before I came in,” she said, arranging them so you could see your ankle from multiple angles. “There’s nothing that appears to be broken. And while that it good news, it’s also bad news because a sprain can sometimes take longer than a break to heal. With a broken bone, once we set it, it usually heals within six weeks or so. With a sprain as bad as this one, you will likely continue to experience issues with it even after it has ‘healed’.”

“See, even getting hurt you’re an overachiever,” Chris said, trying to lighten the mood, but only earned himself a glare from you.

“Let’s get you in an aircast,” the doctor said. “I want you to wear it most of the day for the next week. Your sprain will heal faster if you stay off it for the next couple days and keep it elevated. Ice will help with the swelling, too.”

You zoned out a bit as the doctor rattled off more instructions, but you knew Chris would remember everything and make sure you followed every instruction to a T.

Within thirty minutes of seeing the doctor, you had your ankle in an aircast and were discharged from the emergency room. A nurse wheeled you out to the car while Chris walked alongside with a pair of crutches in hand as well as a bag containing extra ice packs and a second aircast if the first got too nasty from sweat.

The valet was waiting with the car in the ambulance area when you got there and Chris helped you into the car. He tipped the valet and then got into the car himself. He made sure you were comfortable and then he drove you home.

Once home, he insisted on carrying you into the house and settled you on the chaise lounge part of the big sofa in family room. Then he went upstairs to get you a phone charger and then plugged your phone in within your reach. Then he told you that you weren’t to leave the couch without his help for the next two days. Not even to go to the bathroom.

While he waited to hear from the pharmacy on your prescription, he made lunch for you both and ate in the family room with you. When he got the text saying the prescription was ready for pick up, he helped you to the bathroom and then got you back to the couch before he left.

When he returned thirty minutes later, he had the prescription and a bag of goodies. In addition to your favorite candy, he’d wandered the overpriced aisle of the pharmacy and picked up a few puzzles and card games as well as your favorite drinks. Within thirty minutes of returning home, he had the family room setup as entertainment central. He had a cooler full of ice and your favorite drinks and he’d setup a card table in front of the couch so you could sit up and play games.

Too tired to do anything but lay on the couch for now, you thanked him and asked him to lay on the couch with you. He sat down next to you and you laid your head on his shoulder as he started one of your favorite movies, Pretty Woman. Eventually you fell asleep, exhausted and in a bit of pain, but feeling like the luckiest woman in the world.


	32. Meeting the Family - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You meet Chris's family for the first time  
> Part of: Becca's on Vacation: Prompt Me!

Today was the day.

You and Chris had been officially dating for a little over two months and you were finally meeting his family.

The two of you had met through mutual friends at the beginning of the year and had hit it off right away. He’d taken you out on a couple of dates in the spring, but it hadn’t been until he’d returned from promoting Avengers: Endgame, that he’d asked you to be his girlfriend. You’d said yes.

Early on in your conversations with Chris, you learned how much his family meant to him. He was always showing you pictures of his niece and nephews, telling you crazy stories from his childhood, or just talking about his family in general. It was clear that they were the foundation that kept his feet firmly on the ground while his fame as an actor grew with each and every movie he made.

Which was why you had initially panicked when he invited you to a barbecue at his mom’s house with his family.

What if they didn’t like you? What if they hated you so much they made Chris break up with you? What if Chris broke up with you because his family didn’t like you?

As if he had sensed your panic, Chris had assured you that his family wanted to meet you. He’d confessed that he’d told them all about you when they’d all been in California for the premiere, because they had noticed he was smiling more. It had been their encouragement, you learned, that had given him the courage to ask you to be his girlfriend.

After finding that out, you hadn’t been able to say no to his invitation. But you had declined his offer to pick you up; pointing out that his mom’s house was between your apartment and his house.

And here you were, now. Sitting in your car in front of his mom’s house, trying to work up the courage to get out, get the desserts you’d made, and go knock on the front door.

Hearing Chris’s special ringtone, you grabbed your phone and answered it, “Hey, babe.”

“Where are you?” he asked. “Mom’s worried you might have gotten lost with the construction.”

“Oh… I, uh,” you stammered.

Chris’s contagious laughter echoed through the phone before you could find the words to tell him where you were. You heard the opening of a door through the phone and glanced towards the front of the house to see him strolling towards you with a big grin on his face.

Ending the call, you tucked your phone back into your purse and then opened the car door just as Chris rounded the back.

“Hey beautiful,” he greeted before leaning in and placing a small kiss on your lips.

You knew he’d give you a better kiss later, he always did, but he wasn’t a big fan of PDA, which you understood given how famous he was.

“So,” he said coyly, a smirk playing on his lips. “How long have you been parked out here?”

“Only a few minutes,” you replied, feeling your face flush. “I’m really nervous about this, Chris. I want them to like me and -”

“They’re going to love you,” he cut you off. “They already like you, just from what I’ve told them about you.”

“Was that supposed to help me feel less nervous?” you asked him. “Because it did the opposite.”

“Everything will be fine,” Chris assured you. “We’ll go in, I’ll introduce you and the worst of it will be over.”

“Ok, let’s do this,” you replied. “Can you help carry some of the dishes in?”

“Dishes?” he repeated and glanced into the backseat of your car where there were two bags. “I thought you were bringing dessert.”

“I did,” you replied as you played with the hem of your shirt. “It’s just that I bake when I’m nervous and I was really nervous last night… and this morning… and then I didn’t know what your family likes so I made a little of this and a little of that…”

Chris cut off your rambling by leaning in and giving you a longer kiss; one that left you clinging to him and completely forgetting the fact that the two of you were in the middle of his mom’s neighborhood.

“You’re a wonderful woman,” he said, once he pulled away. Then he, too, appeared to remember where the two of you were standing and he winked. “I suppose we should get the desserts inside before Ms. Lynn across the street comes out and yells at us.”

Giggling, you let Chris grab the two bags from the backseat and then you locked the car. The two of you made your way towards the front door and Chris gave you a reassuring smile before he opened the door, motioning for you to go in ahead of him.

“They’ll be in the kitchen, I’m sure,” he told you, nodding his head down the hall. “And that’s where we’ll put the desserts.”

You followed Chris down the hall, hearing voices from the room as you grew closer. Said voices stopped talking the instant you came into the room and came face to face with Chris’s mom and sisters.

His niece, you recognized from the photos he’d shown you, ran past you and pressed her face against the screen door to the backyard before yelling, “SHE’S HERE!” Then she ran back to her mom’s side and stared at you.

You glanced at Chris as the backdoor opened and his brother, brother-in-law and nephews came into the house. He smiled and set down the bags before he took your hand.

“Well since you have all gathered so quickly, I’d like you to introduce you to my girlfriend,” he said with a proud smile on his face. Then he proceeded to introduce you to each and every member of his family.

Once the introductions were finished, his mom gave you a big hug and you felt yourself finally relax. Just like the first time you’d met Chris, it felt like you had known his family for your entire life and they made you feel at home.

From across the kitchen, you caught Chris’s eye and he winked at you.

It was then that you knew that you were more than halfway in love with him.


	33. Evans 20 - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris announce your pregnancy on his birthday  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Part of: Becca's on Vacation: Prompt Me!

You and Chris had thought long and hard about how to announce you were pregnant even before you’d gotten pregnant. The two of you wanted kids so badly that it became an inside joke between the two of you, even when you were still dating. Sometimes they were serious ideas (like putting a pair of baby booties in a grandparent’s stocking on Christmas morning), but most of the time they were ridiculous (like hiring a skywriter).

The two of you had been married for a little over six months when you found out you were expecting. You’d begun to suspect you might be pregnant in mid May, but had waited until the beginning of June to take a test, or rather, four of them. Of course, Chris had been on set when you’d taken the tests, so you’d had to wait until he’d gotten home to share the good news with him.

With his birthday just a couple weeks away, the two of you had decided to keep your pregnancy until then. Since his family was intown, the two of you planned to tell them in person when you all got together to celebrate Chris’s special day. With your family in a different state, you and Chris planned to tell your parents over a video chat. As for how to tell your friends and extended family, the two of you were still trying to figure that out, but didn’t plan on making an announcement until you were out of the first trimester.

On the Sunday after Chris’s birthday, the two of you went to his mom’s house for dinner after calling and sharing the news with your parents. They’d both been ecstatic at the news.

“Oh a package came for you,” Chris’s mom told, after giving you a hug. “From the NFL’s website.”

As planned, Chris’s ears perked up and he turned his attention to you. “Do I detect a birthday present?” he teased.

“Not if I decide to return it,” you retorted.

His mom snickered from the doorway to the hall and said, “He’s always been like this. A little snoop when it comes to presents.”

Once she was out of earshot, Chris whispered, “Hook, line and sinker.”

You shushed him as his mom made her way back to the kitchen with the package in hand.

“Thanks, mom,” you said, accepting it when she offered it. “I knew he’d snoop if I had it delivered to our address. I’ll go put it with the other gifts.”

It wasn’t until after dinner when you were all eating dutch apple pie that Chris got to open his birthday presents. His niece and nephews begged him to open their gifts first and he ooed and awed over each of the handmade gifts. Then he opened the gag gifts from his siblings, laughing along with everyone else at the insanity of them. With two gifts left to open, he opened the one from his mom and cheered when he saw that she had gotten him a new camp stove to replace the rusted one he’d been using.

Then it was time for your gift. You averted your eyes as he tore through the outer plastic packing, afraid that if you looked at him, you’d somehow give it away too soon. You and Chris both knew there were two plastic packages inside, a large one and a small one. Glancing up, you saw Chris let the smaller package fall to the floor while he tore open the larger one.

“A new Patriots shirt!” he exclaimed in joy at the sight of a red shirt with the Patriots logo on it. “Thanks, babe!”

“Uncle Chris, you dropped one!” his niece informed him.

“I did?” he asked, playing dumb. Looking down, he saw the smaller package and picked it up. “I wonder what it could be.”

“Open it!” his niece exclaimed.

Chuckling, Chris tore open the package and revealed an infant sized jersey.

“I don’t think that’s going to fit you,” his brother teased.

“Did they send you the wrong -” The words died on his mom’s lips as Chris turned the jersey around so they could all see what was written on the back “Evans” and the number 20.

Looking up, you saw your mother-in-law’s eyes flash from you to Chris and then back again. You gave her a subtle nod and she shrieked in delight. She pushed past Scott and wrapped you in a big hug. Chris joined your hug a second later and kissed you on top of the head. His siblings quickly joined the group hug too and you found yourself in the center of them.

“What’s going on?” his niece demanded with a stomp of her foot.

Chuckling, Chris separated himself from the hug and explained, “Auntie and I are going to have a baby.” Grabbing the tiny jersey, he continued, “The baby’s last name will be Evans and he or she will be born next year in 2020.”

The little girl’s eyes opened wide and she let out a shriek that rivaled her grandma’s. “I’M GOING TO BE A BIG COUSIN!” she exclaimed. Turning towards her brothers, she said, “You can’t call me a baby anymore!”

A chuckle ran throughout the room at her outburst and you found yourself pulled into Chris’s lap as the group hug dispersed. He gave you a kiss and then rested his hand on your still flat tummy while the two of you listened to his niece and nephews talk about what they were going to teach the new baby.


	34. Decorum - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You overhear a wild conversation at a charity event  
> Part of: Becca's on Vacation: Prompt Me!

“And when he looks at me, I swear I can’t breathe,” the woman at the table next to you waxed poetically about her newest fling to another woman at the table. “And the orgrasms!”

You shook your head subtly, once again amazed by the conversations that some people felt were appropriate at a social event. Glancing around the room for your own skilled gifter of orgasms, you finally found him talking with a couple other guys dressed in black suits.

As if he felt your eyes on him, he looked up and smiled when his eyes locked on yours. He mouthed a silent apology with a small shrug at the fact that he had been waylaid while getting drinks for you both.

It took him another ten minutes to get the drinks and make his way back to the table you were sitting at.

“Sorry about that,” he said as he handed you a glass of wine.

“It’s what we’re here for,” you replied with a smile. “You’re looking for investors for your newest project.”

“.. and his penis is HUGE,” the woman at the next table continued to gossip. “So much bigger than my husbands!”

Chris practically shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from barking out a laugh while you bit down on your tongue to keep from laughing.

“Has she been talking like this the whole time?” he whispered, leaning in close to you. You nodded your head. “Now I know why you chose to sit here and wait for me to bring the drinks.”

“You caught me,” you teased, quietly. “My next book is going to be about an unhappily married middle aged woman who decides to have a fling with the neighbor’s college aged son while her husband is at work.”

“Scandalous tale, Mrs. Evans,” he replied with a smirk. “Hope no one thinks it’s autobiographical.”

“Well I’m a happily married woman,” you pointed out. “With a very hot husband who has a -” Pausing, you leaned in closer so your mouth was right against his ear before you finished. “- very big cock and knows how to use it.”

Chris didn’t hold back his laughter this time and only laughed harder when the gossiper at the next table loudly said, “Obviously, _some people_ don’t have any sense of decorum.”


	35. What He Lost - PG-13 - warnings: angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris have been friends with benefits and then you made the mistake of falling in love with him. Something he wasn't ready for.  
> Warnings: angst  
> Part of: Becca's on Vacation: Prompt Me!

Chris had called and you had come to his house.

Like always.

Except this time, you hadn’t come for a booty call.

“I can’t do this anymore,” you told him as the two of you stood in his entry hall. You kept your eyes on your hands, knowing that if you looked up at him, you would lose all your courage.

“Can’t do what?” he asked, reaching a hand out to lift your chin, but you batted it out of the way. “What’s going on? I thought we had a good thing.”

“We did until I fell in love with you,” you told him, finally finding the strength to look him in the eye. You saw him flinch at your words and knew you’d been right in your suspicions. While you’d been falling in love with him, Chris had just been fucking you. “I don’t expect anything from you, Chris, I knew the score when we started.” Reaching into your pocket, you took out the key he’d given you and held it out to him.

Silently, he took the key from you and then watched you leave his house for the last time.

—

It took Chris a few weeks to realize what he’d lost when you’d walked out his door.

At first, he just went about his life, without you. It wasn’t like you were the only woman he knew. But then little things started to change. Food lost its taste. His usual one or two beers became four or five. And worst of all, none of the other women he called turned him on like you did.

Then one night, while he was sitting at home in his darkened living room, he came across a movie you loved on TV. He found himself unable to change the channel. For the first time in weeks, he found himself able to smile and even chuckle.

He woke up the next morning with a hangover and the realization that he missed you. He tried to ignore the feeling, figuring that it was just a result of the movie he’d watched the night before. But as the days went on, you were constantly on his mind.

In a moment of weakness, he gave into temptation and called you. But the call went straight to voicemail and he hung up without leaving a message.

—

Life post Chris wasn’t easy, but you felt proud of yourself for taking control of your life. And you kept with that theme, trying new hobbies and throwing yourself into new activities with friends. It didn’t keep the blues away, especially at night, but it made it easier to sleep.

For the first week or so, you kept Chris’s phone number in your phone just in case he reached out. But your friends encouraged you to both block and delete his number from your phone to cut him completely out of your life.

Ultimately, you decided not to delete his phone number from your phone, but you did block it. And before you deleted the text messages the two of you had exchanged, you took some time to read through them. It was both painful and healing to read them. It made you miss him like crazy, but it was only further confirmation that you needed to let him go completely.

—

Chris was driving himself crazy trying to get a hold of you. He’d tried to call multiple times, but his calls always went to voicemail and you wouldn’t respond to his texts.

His brain told him to just let it go and move on, just like you had. But his heart was breaking because he’s realized way too late that he was in love with you, too. The realization only made him more depressed and he wallowed in self pity.

It was his brother, Scott, that finally helped him snap out of it. He forced Chris to take a shower and then helped him pick up the house. It was only then, over bottles of water, that Chris opened up about what was going on.

After hearing him out, Scott told him to seek you out. Pointing out that the worst you could do was tell him you never wanted to see him again.

So the next day, Chris went to your house and waited for you get home from work. But the usual time you got home came and went without you arriving, leaving him sitting there as it got dark.

—

You noticed the person on your front steps the second you pulled into your driveway and you felt your stomach jump to your throat. Unsure of what to do, you turned on your porch light from your phone, hoping the sudden brightness would startle the person and make them leave.

The light did startle the person from a light sleep, you realized, but it also revealed that your mystery guest was Chris. You weren’t sure if that fact worried you more or if it made the situation less scary.

Minutes ticked by as you sat in your car and he sat on your porch. He’d taken the first step and your gut told you that he wouldn’t do anything else until you either met him halfway or asked him to leave. Sucking in a deep breath, you grabbed your purse and your leftovers from dinner then got out of the car.

“Hi,” you said, timidly as you approached him. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking a chance I know I don’t deserve,” he replied, his tone honest and pure. “You were the best thing in my life and I didn’t realize it until you were already gone.”

“Chris, please -”

“Just hear me out before you say anything, ok?” he pleaded.

You sighed, but nodded your head.

—

He’d known this wouldn’t be easy, but he hadn’t realized just how hard it would be. He spent the last three hours practicing what he was going to say over and over, but the words failed him now, when it really counted.

Taking a deep breath, he let the words come from his heart.

“My parents divorce rocked me to my very core,” he confessed. “I was just out of high school, had just moved out to LA, and the world was my playground. Then I got the news from home and then the show was cancelled and it felt like the rug had been pulled out from under me. And I was mad at everyone for every reason you can imagine.”

He paused, watching you as you sat down on the bottom step of your porch stairs. It was positive progress.

“I ended up working a lot of my anger issues out in therapy,” he continued his story. “But not even therapy could heal my belief in a forever love. And in LA, no one believes in forever. Or if they do, forever isn’t a very long time. So it was easy to go from fling to fling. That got old after awhile and then I ended up with a girlfriend or two, but I never really loved any of them. I enjoyed being with them, but I never saw myself settling down long term.

“Then I came back home and I met you,” he said. “You didn’t like me at first and looking back, I can’t say I blame you. I won you over, though, and we became friends. Then a couple years ago, lines got tangled and we became friends with benefits. I knew from the very beginning that things were different between you and I than anything else I had ever experienced, but I convinced myself that it was because we were friends first and it wasn’t just about sex between us.”

He paused to gauge your reaction. His gut told him that what he said next would make or break the whole situation.

“I’ve spent the last four weeks trying to get used to not having you in my life and it has been the worst 32 days and 20 hours of my life,” he confessed. “I don’t blame you for walking away, I was an asshole. I was worse than an asshole, actually. I was the scum -”

“Chris, I get it,” you interrupted. “You were an asshole.”

He nodded his head and continued, “I didn’t realize how entwined our lives had become until you were suddenly gone. My energy and my passion for life came from experiencing things with you and that got lost when you left. I tried to figure it out on my own, but I ultimately realized that I don’t want to do things without you.”

—

You sucked in a breath as his words echoed through the yard. You were almost certain that he’d say those three big words next.

“I want you in my life,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion. “I want to be with you, but my heart still isn’t healed enough to tell you those words.”

His last confession surprised you and you found yourself moving up to the step that he was sitting on. You took one of his hands and held it in between your own as he continued talking.

“I care more about you than I have anyone else in my entire life,” he said with a sniffle as tears dripped from his eyes. “The thought of giving someone my heart has scared me since I was 18, but living without you scares me more. Will you give me a chance to prove that I am worthy of your love?”

It was a hard question to answer. Your brain screamed no, throwing all the efforts you’d taken to get over him in your face. But your heart said yes. Common sense told you it was a gamble, but you knew Chris and you trusted him. He wouldn’t be here now if he didn’t believe what he was telling you.

“Yes, I will,” you finally answered him.


	36. First Dance - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris have your first dance as husband and wife

Chris’s fingers were interlaced with yours as the two of you waited for Chris’s brother to announce your entrance. He wore a tailored black suit with a white, button down shirt, a black tie and shiny black dress shoes. You wore the wedding dress of your dreams and held a bouquet of seasonal flowers in your hands.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Chris Evans for the first time,” Scott’s voice rang through the speakers.

Yours and Chris’s nearest and dearest family and friends cheered and whistled as you and Chris came into the Blue Wing of the Museum of Science in Boston. The two of you made your way to where Scott, Chris’s best man, stood with your maid of honor. You and Chris greeted them with hugs before you handed your bouquet to your friend in preparation for Chris leading you to the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife.

As the opening score of Etta James’ version of the song “At Last” echoed through the speakers, Chris led you out to dance floor and twirled you into his arms, thrilling the crowd. You giggled like a schoolgirl as you wrapped your arms around his neck as he slid his hands down to your waist. The wedding planner has suggested the two of you come up with a special dance, but you and Chris had declined, deciding to keep things simple and do whatever you wanted.

With three whole floors of exhibits open to the guests, you had expected most of them to be exploring, but a majority of the guests were focused on you and Chris’s dance. “The whole place is staring at us,” you whispered to him.

“That’s the whole point of a wedding reception,” he teased, pausing the conversation to dip you backwards, thrilling the attendees. Once he righted you, he gave you a quick kiss, which earned him cat calls.

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband who isn’t a fan of PDA?” you playfully questioned. Normally, Chris limited himself to holding your hand when the two of you were in public, but clearly he was having fun with his audience.

“I’m just giving the people what they want,” he said with a smirk. Then in a worried tone asked, “You’re ok with it, right?”

“I’m absolutely ok with it,” you replied in a seductive tone before you gave him a searing kiss that made the crowd go wild.


	37. The Cupcake - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris meet after going for the same cupcake at a wedding
> 
> There is a sequel to this story called "The Cupcake - Part 2"

You loved your family, you really did. But sometimes they were just too much.

Case in point, the situation you found yourself in during your cousin’s wedding reception.

“You’re not getting any younger,” you great aunt lectured. “You’re wasting time and eggs.”

You had to clench your fists under the tablecloth to not say something in response. Especially when her three sisters all nodded in agreement. The Wacky Bunch, or so your brother called them, were your late grandfather’s sisters and with him no longer around to tell them to shut up, they shared their opinions and unsolicited advice with everyone in the family.

Your brother and his wife had been sitting with you, but they’d abandoned you at the table when they’d seen the bunch coming. The assholes hadn’t given you a heads up and you’d been sitting here for at least ten minutes listening to a lecture about how you needed to find yourself a man and have babies.

“You’re getting too old to be picky,” another great aunt chimed in. “You’re in your 30s now. Just find yourself a man that has a good job. You don’t have to love him. I didn’t love your uncle when we got married, but I learned to love him.”

“Just make sure you are sexually compatible,” the youngest of the Wacky Bunch advised to the shock of her oldest sister.

Taking advantage of the crack in their four on one lecture, you stood up. “I think I’m going to go get some dessert,” you said. You had to bite your tongue to keep from offering to bring something back for them, which was your first instinct in normal situations.

“Do you really need dessert?” Another of the great aunts said, eyeing your curves.

“Yes! I really need dessert!” You retorted and then everything else you’d been holding back came spewing out as well. “And no, I will not settle for just some guy even if we are sexually compatible. I want to fall in love, get married and then have babies. And if it doesn’t happen, whatever. But I’m not going to settle for anything but the best. And with that, I’m going to go get a cupcake!”

Spinning on your heel, you made a beeline for the dessert table, muttering under your breath the whole way about busybody aunts.

Reaching the dessert table, you went straight for the cupcake stand and saw that there was only one chocolate one left. You stretched out your hand for it just as another hand reached out for it, too, and your hands collided.

“That’s the last chocolate one,” a deep voice said. “Can I have it?”

“Chocolate is my favorite,” you replied, looking up at him. “And I really need it.”

He cocked his head and said, “I haven’t had a sweet in six weeks because of work.”

“I just got told by my aunts that I should skip dessert and that I need to get on to my life’s purpose of getting married and having kids,” you stated.

His eyebrows shot up and he retract his hand. “You win. Hands down.” Then he grabbed a vanilla cupcake and carried it off on a plate.

Your victory should have been sweet, but instead, you felt guilty. Grabbing the cupcake, you put it on a plate and then grabbed a knife from the buffet table. Seeking the unknown man out, you found him sitting alone at a table and made your way to him.

He looked up as you approached and nodded his head in silent approval of you joining him.

“I was thinking, maybe we could cut it in half,” you said.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Positive,” you replied. Taking the knife, you cut the cupcake in half and then pushed it in his direction so he could choose the first piece.

“Lady’s first,” he insisted, pushing it back towards you. Then he added, “There is nothing you can say to make me choose first.”

Sighing in defeat, you took half the cupcake and then waited for him to take the other half.

“Cheers,” he said.

After taking a single bite of the cupcake, you partially regretted offering to cut it in half because it was so amazing. But when you glanced at the guy, you could tell he was enjoying the cupcake, too, and that made it all worth it.

“That was the best cupcake I’ve ever had,” he stated and gave you a warm smile. “Thanks for sharing it with me, uh -”

You told him your name and felt a swarm of butterflies fill your stomach when he repeated it and then gave you a heart-stopping grin.

“I’m Chris,” he said, introducing yourself. “A friend of the groom’s.”


	38. Sea Shell Lamp - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and your daughter put together a special surprise for you  
> Part of: Becca's on Vacation: Prompt Me!

Chris Evans held a sparkly, pink bucket in one hand and your hand with the other as you walked down the beach together. Ahead of the two of you, your three-year-old daughter stopped to investigate another cluster of things brought in by the tide.

“Find anything good, bug?” he asked as the two of you stopped by her.

“I find a crab,” the little girl reported, pointing at the small sand crab that changed direction suddenly, scaring her into Chris’s arms. “No pinch me, crab!”

Biting back a laugh, Chris said, “You’re ok, bug. Have you found a shell or rock to put in your bucket?”

His distraction worked and the little girl returned to her search for sea treasure. “Shell!” she exclaimed when spotted what looked like half a mussel shell.

“That’s a pretty one,” Chris said and held out the bucket. “Add it to our collection and that’s find some more.”

“What exactly do you have planned for all those shells you’re making our daughter find?” you asked Chris a few minutes later as the three of you started walking again.

“It’s a secret,” your daughter answered. She pressed her finger to her lips and made a ‘shh’ noise.

That night while you made dinner, Chris and your daughter bent their heads together over the shells picking out the very best ones to keep for their secret project. What remained, they would take back to the beach in the morning and sprinkle for other kids to collect.

It wasn’t until you guys got home from your little beach vacation that you found out what was going on.

Upon coming into the house, Chris had complained that it was stuffy and had asked you to go into the living room and open the sliding door to let air in while he went to do the same in the family room so you could get a nice cross breeze. 

Thinking nothing of it, you went into the living room and opened the doors. It wasn’t until you turned around that you saw the new lamp sitting on the end table. Moving to it, you sat down on the couch and stared at the empty, glass base, which instantly took you back to your childhood and a similar lamp that had been at your grandma’s house. As a kid, you’d always wanted to fill it with sea shells.

“Is it the right one?” Chris asked.

Turning to him, you blinked away the tears and nodded your head. “It’s perfect. It’s exactly like hers.”

“Can we put shells in it now?” your daughter asked.

Laughing, you nodded your head and held out your arms to her. With a grin, she ran over and let you pull her into your lap. “Is this why you were collecting sea shells?” you asked.

“Uh huh.” She nodded. “Daddy said we has to find the bestest ones. And that we has to be careful not to break them.”

Thirty minutes later, the three of you sat on the couch admiring the new lamp. Chris had put some sand in the bottom of it to keep the shells off the glass bottom and then one by one, you guys had added the shells. There were only enough to cover the layer of sand, but you knew that had been Chris’s plan. The three of you, and how ever many more children the two of you would be blessed to have, would add a few shells for each and every beach trip you took until, someday, it would be full.


	39. Good Weird - PG-13ish - warnings: some language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris have always been friends... but what would happen if you kissed?  
> Warnings: some language  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

You and Chris Evans had been friends for as long as you could remember. His living in Los Angeles and you being married to a soul-sucking asshole had meant the two of you hadn’t spent a lot of time together in recent years, but the two of you had picked up right where you’d left off the last time you’d seen each other.

For the last eighteen months, Chris had been your anchor through the discovery that your husband had cheated on you and the subsequent divorce. He had also helped you rekindle relationships that had fallen by the wayside during your marriage. In short, he’d given you the support you needed when you were at your lowest and you’d love him forever for that.

The last time you’d seen your ex, he’d made a comment about how close you and Chris were and how he wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t fucking Chris already. You’d been hurt by the assumption, because you had been faithful to your husband. Never mind the fact that you and Chris had never been anything but just friends.

Now though, you couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Chris. You supposed you could blame the wedding the two of you had attended earlier in the evening and the glasses of wine you’d had, but the truth was that you were curious.

Glancing at him, you found him looking down at his phone, the glow making it possible to see his profile in the otherwise dark backyard where you two were relaxing.

“Stop staring at me,” he said, glancing up at you.

You chuckled and then said, “You know, if this was a romantic comedy, we would’ve kissed by now.”

His eyebrows shot up at your comment and he studied you for a long moment before saying, “On a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being comatose, how drunk are you?”

“I’m a perfect 3,” you replied as you rotated yourself so you were sitting sideways on the chaise lounge. “But I’m serious, Chris. The nightmare I’ve been through is like a movie with you as the male lead who comes in and helps me put my life back together.”

“Sounds more like a drama movie than a rom com,” he observed as he turned himself towards you.

“A really bad drama made for TV movie,” you agreed.

Silence fell between the two of you then and you stared at your hands. Meanwhile, Chris took the opportunity to survey you. He’d always thought you were beautiful, both inside and out, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t ever checked you out; he was a guy, afterall. His eyes focused in on your lips and he unconsciously licked his own.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” he heard himself ask. 

You shrugged and replied, “I don’t know. Maybe? I mean, aren’t you curious?” You let out a small laugh. “What if we’ve been friends for all this time and then we kiss and there’s a magic spark?”

“A magic spark?” He raised an eyebrow. “How many romance novels have you been reading.”

“A single woman has to get her kicks somehow,” you said with a shrug.

“I don’t even want to know,” he said, shaking his head. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and then licked his lips. “But you’re serious about the kissing?”

“If you are,” you replied, suddenly shy.

Wordlessly, Chris stood up and held a hand out to you. You stared at his hand for a second, before you took it and let him pull you to a standing position.

Once you were on your feet, he let go of your hand and leaned in. A nervous giggle escaped your lips and you turned away at the last moment, making his lips connect with your hair.

“I’m sorry!” You said as he spluttered. “I wasn’t ready.”

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked you, concern in his voice.

“Yes, I want it,” you assured him.

Shivers raced down your spine as one of Chris’s hands turned your chin towards him.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he said.

This time, when he leaned in, you met him halfway. The first kiss was tame, just your lips pressed against his. Then you felt his tongue caress your lips and you parted your lips, allowing your tongue to tangle with his.

There was no magic spark and it felt kind of weird, but it wasn’t a bad weird. He was definitely a good kisser and you wouldn’t mind kissing him again, given the opportunity.

When the two of you parted, you licked your lips and glanced shyly at him. Only to see him smiling and staring back at you.


	40. Distraction - PG-13 - warnings: gets suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris is a distraction  
> Warnings: gets suggestive  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

You glared across the room at Chris and cleared your throat.

“What did I do now?” He asked in an exasperated manner but with a teasing tone.

“You’re distracting me,” you replied. You were supposed to be working on your lesson plans, but kept finding your attention drawn away.

“How am I distracting you?” He asked with a laugh. “I’m just sitting here reading.”

“You’re just too distracting in general,” you stated. “With your handsome face and… your… well, everything. How can I focus on my work when you’re just sitting right there?!”

“Handsome face, huh?” He smirked and then laughed when you growled.

Standing up, he made he way over to you and kissed the top of your head. “Tell you what, I’ll take Dodger to the P-A-R-K for an hour and then we’ll stop at the store for ice cream. Will that give you enough time?”

You nodded your head.

“Alright, we’ll be back in a while,” he replied. He leaned in to give you a quick kiss before he stood up and called for Dodger. This time he said the magic work “park” and the dog came bounding.

When they returned a little over an hour later, your lesson plans for the first six weeks of school were finished and you’d put everything in your school bag.

Dodger retired to his bed, exhausted from his play time. You and Chris shared a pint of ice cream while watching TV.

Then Chris kept you up until the wee hours of the morning, distracting you with his handsome face and his everything else.


	41. Revelations - PG-13? - warnings: suggested adult situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your mom is convinced you and Chris are dating since you're roommates  
> Warnings: suggested adult situations  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Chris was sitting in the living room watching a football game when you came into the room and dramatically sighed as you collapsed onto the couch beside him. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

You signed again, trying to get him to ask what was wrong, but the jerk didn’t play along.

“Remember how I told you that my mom is convinced we’re dating because we’re roommates?” You asked him.

“Yes…” he replied, somewhat hesitant.

“Well, she’s hosting a family reunion at the farm this year and she wants me to bring you home,” you told him. “I tried to tell her you were a busy guy and -”

“Hey,” he said, reaching over to squeeze your knee. “I’ll come as long as I’m not busy,” he punctuated with a nonchalant shrug.

“Really?” You asked in surprise. You and Chris had been friends since he’d move to LA over a decade ago and when you’d been between apartments, he’d invited you to stay with him. That had been two years ago and the two of you had been roommates ever since; with you taking care of the house while he was out of town.

He was an easy person to live with; even if it had taken him a couple weeks to remember to put on clothes before he left his bedroom in the morning. That had been a whole new side of him that you’d never seen before; though looking back, you supposed it should have bothered you more than it had. Not to mention the times when he’d come home unexpectedly and found you in varying states of undress.

Oh, the perils of having a male roommate.

Despite the awkward situations the two of you found yourselves in, you had never been more than friends. Not that your mom (who had met Chris all of 3 times) believed you; she was convinced the two of you were bonking on the regular. Especially since, in all three situations she’d met him, Chris had been drinking and he was a very flirty, playful drinker. You’d insisted that he was like that with _everyone_ , but your mom’s “expert analysis” (or so she phrased it) was that he treated you differently than everyone else; that you were special to him.

“Are you sure?” You asked Chris. “I can tell her you can’t make it. She’ll understand.” The last thing you wanted was for him to do this out of pity, because then neither of you would enjoy the weekend.

“Yes,” he said with a laugh. “What, do you not want to take me home?” He touched his chest in mock hurt.

“No, of course I do,” you replied. “I just want to make sure you’re prepared for a crazy a stunt or something.”

“Like what?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like this,” you stated, two weeks later when you and Chris stood in your childhood bedroom staring at the queen size bed.

“Your mom really does think we’re sleeping together,” he said with a chuckle.

“It’s not funny,” you said, playfully shoving him.

Your push caused him to stumble over the suitcases the two of you had dropped at the foot of the bed and, in his effort not to fall, he grabbed onto you. The result of which was the two of you landing on the bed with you on top of him.

“Hey you two, oh!” Your mom’s voice said from the doorway. “Sorry! I’ll just close the door and see you later.”

As the door closed, Chris started laughing while you groaned. Wanting to make you laugh, he tickled you and you squirmed above him. In an effort to get free, you wiggled just a bit too hard and the two of you ended up on the floor with him on top of you and staring face to face. You licked your lips as your eyes focused on his lips. Then he licked his lips before he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss you.

Your arms wrapped around his neck as you kissed him back. It felt so right and so perfect, that you weren’t sure why it had taken the two of you to do this.

When the two of you parted, you muttered, “We’re not telling my mother about this. At least not this weekend. I don’t want to hear her say she told me so.”

“But we are doing this?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. His hair was ruffled from your mini makeout session. 

“Oh yeah, we’re doing this,” you replied with a wide smile. “How did we not figure this out before?”

Chris shrugged. “Maybe we weren’t ready before?” He suggested as his eyes dropped to your lips again.

“That must be it,” you agreed before you pulled his face back down to your own for another kiss.


	42. Great Heights - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris tells you he loves you for the first time just before the two of you jump out of a plane  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

The plane engine’s roar made it hard to hear as you and Chris waited to jump. You still weren’t sure you wanted to jump out of a perfectly good airplane, but Chris was all for it.

“It’s a crazy rush,” he insisted. “You want to scream and puke at the same time.”

Neither of those two things had made you want to jump, but now you were in the plane and it was almost at jumping altitude.

“HEY!” Chris shouted as he gestured from across the plane from you. “I LOVE YOU!”

Your mouth dropped in shock and you yelled back the first thing that came to mind. “REALLY?! THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU CHOOSE TO TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME?”

Before he could reply, the door to the plane opened and it was time to jump.

Chris blew you a kiss before he and his jumping partner left the plane.

You were seething at the way he’d chosen to declare his love for you. What if one of you died? What if both of you died? You hated him for doing this to you.

And then it was your turn to jump out of the plane and you didn’t hesitate. All you wanted to do was get to the ground and clobber Chris.

All thoughts of Chris left your mind as you left the plane and started to fly, or so it seemed. Adrenaline surged through your body and you found yourself deliriously happy.

When the parachute opened, you were almost disappointed. The rest of the way to the ground was a slower pace, but it allowed you to marvel at the beauty around you.

The landing went smoothly and your jump partner helped you get unhooked from all the equipment. It was only as your breath truly caught up with you and you saw Chris headed your way, that you remembered his declaration.

You met him halfway, but instead of giving him the kiss you knew he was expecting, you pounded your fists on his chest.

“Why??? Why would you do it that way?” You demanded not bothering to keep your voice quiet. “WHY?!”

“It was the only way to make sure you got off the plane,” he confessed, annoyingly unphased by your assault.

“You could have told me later,” you insisted. “Why did it have to be right then?”

“Because that was the only way to get you here without a big fuss,” he said as he grabbed one of your fists and spun you around so your back was towards him.

“Oh, Chris,” you breathed in awe at what you saw. Somehow, he had arranged for the two of you to land near a field of wildflowers where he’d had a sunset picnic setup for the two of you.

“Still mad at me?” He asked, in a teasing tone.

“Tell me again,” you whispered as you turned back towards him.

“I love you,” he said and then he kissed you.


	43. Prince Charming - PG-13 - warnings: drinking in excess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris is your knight in shining armor after a night drinking with friends  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

His chuckle gave him away.

You’d been sitting on the kitchen floor for some reason (you couldn’t remember why, but there had been a reason) and then he’d chuckled from somewhere you couldn’t see him.

“I know you’re there,” you said into the semi-darkness.

“Babe? Why are you on the floor?” Chris asked, padding barefoot into the room with Dodger, his ever present shadow, following.

“I don’t remember,” you replied as you attempted to take a survey of yourself, only to find your mind too fuzzy to function. Looking up at Chris, you said, “I got drunk and now I’m sitting on the ground.”

“Yes,” he replied, attempting to keep a straight face. “I can see that.”

“It was girls night,” you reminded him. “We had lots of margaritas.”

“I bet you did,” he said with a shake of his head. He knew how crazy you and your girlfriends could be. “Come on, babe, let’s get your shoes off -”

“That’s why I was on the floor!” You exclaimed as you blinked at the high heel shoes. “I was too tipsy to undo them standing up and there’s a buckle.”

Chris chuckled again as he knelt down. He made short work of your shoes and then lifted you up off the ground. “Come on, Cinderella, let’s get you to bed,” he teased.

“Ohh, strong man,” you said, giggling as you squeezed his arm muscles.

He shook his head and carried you to the bedroom. Then he helped you out of your clothes and into a nightshirt. He considered trying to help you brush your teeth, but didn’t want to risk you swallowing too much.

The last thing you remembered was him pulling the blankets up to your chin and kissing your forehead.


	44. Patriots Shirt - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You steal one of Chris's Patriot's shirts  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Football season had finally returned and you and Chris were hosting a watch party for the New England Patriots game vs the Cleveland Browns.

His family had come over early to help the two of you setup and everything had gone perfectly until you were squirting ranch dressing into a serving dish and the bottle, for lack of a better word, farted. Ranch got all over you, all over the counter top and all over the backsplash.

With his mom taking control of the clean up, you went to try and salvage the brand new Patriots shirt that Chris had gotten for you. But after washing it in the bathroom sink, it still smelled like ranch dressing and not fresh ranch dressing.

Chris came into the bedroom as you were trying to find something else to wear for the party since your only team shirt had been ruined. You had laid a couple options on the bed, but none of them made you happy like your Patriots shirt had.

Sensing your disappointment, Chris offered, “You can always wear one of my other shirts.”

“Really?” you asked. “You don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all if it makes you happy,” he replied and then gave you a small peck as the doorbell rang. “Choose whichever one you want.”

While he left the room to answer the door, you went into the walk-in closet and to the “Patriots” shirt area. You’d teased him about the number of shirts he had for his favorite football team when you’d first moved in, but now you were grateful for the number of choices. You skipped the six championship shirts and looked through the cotton t-shirts. He had just about every design imaginable and you didn’t necessarily care about that part, you just wanted the softest one you could find.

Ultimately, you chose a faded red one with Patriots logo across the front. The state of the super soft fabric and the image showed the shirt’s age and how many times it had been washed. You pulled it on and looked at yourself in the mirror, noticing immediately how well it fit you.

“I’m never getting that shirt back, am I?” Chris’s voice came from the closet door.

“Probably not,” you replied with a smile as you looked at him. “But what’s yours is mine, right?”

“We both know that’s not how the saying goes,” he said with a chuckle.

“Are you suggesting you want to wear some of _my_ clothes?” you asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed and shook his head.

“Are you sure, because I have a skirt that would look great on you,” you told him, cocking your head to the side. “It would look great with your leg hair.”

That made him laugh harder and he sank to the floor.

“Everything ok in here?” his mom’s concerned voice called from the bedroom.

“Yes,” you called back. “We’ll be out in a minute once Chris can get himself under control.”

It was another couple minutes before Chris was able to get his laughter under control. Once he’d finally finished laughing, you held out your hands to help him to his feet and the two of you left the bedroom.

With the prep work done and the game another half hour or so from starting, the two of you visited with the friends and family that had come to the party. Based on the number of complements you got on the shirt and how comfortable it was, you knew you were never giving it back to Chris.


	45. Date Night - PG-13 - warnings: non graphic adult situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yours and Chris's date is thrown off when his family shows up unexpectedly  
> Warnings: non graphic adult situations  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

You were almost to Chris’s house when he called you on the phone. 

“Remember the other day when I told you that my family has a tendency to just show up unannounced?” He asked.

“Yes…” you replied, letting your voice trail off.

“I made the mistake of telling my sister that I was hanging out at home with a friend tonight,” he told you. “And just so we’re clear, I don’t typically tell my mom or sisters I have a date or that I’m seeing someone at first because they get a bit excited.”

“That makes sense,” you said with a small laugh. “My mom can be the same way.” Coming from big, loud families was something that you and Chris had bonded on from the start. “So what about your family? Did they show up?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “While I was out grabbing groceries. I got home to find my stove covered in pots and pans.”

“So, now what?” You asked. Unsure if you were still going to Chris’s house, you took the next exit, planning to park on a fast food restaurant’s parking lot. “Do we need to reschedule?”

“NO!” He exclaimed, quickly. “My plans tonight are with you. We just have to decide if you want to come here and have dinner with my family or if I should conveniently take out the garbage just as you are pulling up and then the two of us can go somewhere else for dinner.”

Safely parked, you chewed on your lower lip as you thought. You and Chris had met on the set of his TV show for Apple and had gone on a handful of dates since, but the two of you hadn’t gone farther than kissing and definitely hadn’t slept at each other’s houses. A fact that you had hoped would be changed tonight.

Was it too early to meet his family? Probably. But at the same time, the two of you had been open from the beginning that your families were an important part of your life.

“What do you want to do?” You asked Chris, keeping the last thought in mind.

“I feel a bit reckless saying this, but I’d like you to meet my family,” he confessed. “Are you ok with that?”

“I think so,” you replied. “Should I stop and get something?”

He chuckled before saying, “They have it all handled. Trust me. Just bring yourself.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a few,” you told him.

He said goodbye and then you got back on the road. You followed your GPS to his house and parked your car so you weren’t blocking any of the other cars parked in the large driveway.

You took a couple minutes to check your makeup and hair before you got out of the car. You grabbed the bottle of wine you’d brought from the trunk, leaving your overnight bag in there for the time being and then made your way up to the front door.

The chime of the doorbell was echoed by a bark and several excited shouts that reminded you of your own nosy family. You could picture Chris ordering them back and out of sight before he opened the door.

And then he was there, smiling at you with the front door opened just enough for the two of you to see each other but blocking anyone else’s view.

“You look beautiful,” he said with a smile as he took in your appearance.

“Thanks,” you replied as you looked him over. “You look really nice, too.”

“Chris, let her inside already!” A voice hissed from behind him.

He sighed and opened the door the rest of the way, revealing his family members all waiting a few feet behind him to meet you. “Welcome to the nut house,” he teased as he motioned you inside.

Introductions were made and you soon found yourself answering rapid fire questions as you and Chris helped with dinner.

By the time you all sat down to eat, you felt comfortable enough to ask questions of your own in between theirs. Chris sat next to you at the table and seemed happy with the way things were progressing between you and his family, which put you at ease as well.

It was nearly 9pm before his family left. Chris had tried to get them to leave before, insisting that the two of you would clean up, but his mom wouldn’t hear of it. She had insisted on staying until his kitchen was as spotless as it had been when she’d gotten there.

“I’m sorry about all this,” Chris said, once the two of you were alone.

“If you’re waiting for me to say that this was the worst date I’ve ever been on, you’re going to be very disappointed,” you told him.

“Impress me then,” he said.

You then told him about the first date you’d been on a couple years ago that could best be described as a comedy of errors. It had involved a flat tire (that you’d had to change because the guy didn’t know how), a ruined dress from changing said tire, missed dinner reservations, and a backup restaurant that had given you food poisoning.

By the time you finished your story, Chris was laughing.

“So, in comparison, tonight was practically a cake walk,” you told him after taking a sip of wine. “Even with the twenty questions”

“And your dress looks as good as it did when you got here,” Chris added, once he sobered enough to talk.

“Exactly,” you said with a smile. “And I really liked your family. I can definitely see parts of each of them in you.”

“They liked you, too,” Chris told you then his tone changed, becoming a little smoother. “And I do, too.”

“Oh really now?” You played along, liking where the conversation seemed to be heading.

“Really and I hate the idea of you driving all the way home in the dark,” he said. “Why don’t you stay the night and we’ll see where the night takes us?”

“I love that idea,” you replied, honestly. “I even brought an overnight bag just in case.”

After Chris ran out to your car to get your bag, the two of you settled down on his couch to watch a movie. You snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around you.

It was nearly midnight when the movie ended and Chris, ever the gentleman, gave you the option of sleeping in the guest room or with him and Dodger. Of course, you chose to sleep with them and followed them to the bedroom.

You changed for bed in the master bathroom and found Chris sitting on the end of the bed wearing a pair of shorts when you came in wearing a silk cami and matching shorts.

“Where’s Dodger?” You asked, noticing the dog wasn’t in the room.

“Sleeping in the living room for now,” He replied, watching you as you walked towards him. “I wasn’t sure…” His voice trailed off, but the lusty look in his eyes told you what he wasn’t sure about.

Smiling, you closed the remaining gap between the two of you. “I’m sure,” you told him as you placed your hand on his chest and pushed him backwards so he was laying on the bed.

What followed was the best first time you’d ever had. Yeah, there were awkward moments (there always are with someone new), but Chris proved to be an attentive lover and a talented one at that.

It wasn’t until the two of you were finished and ready to fall asleep that Chris opened the bedroom door and Dodger trotted into the room. Chris climbed back in bed next to you, wrapping an arm around you while Dodger settled at the foot of the bed, a paw placed protectively on your feet and Chris’s.


	46. The Spider - PG-13 - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris argue about who is going to kill the spider  
> Warnings: language  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

You and Chris sat side by side on the couch, both of your eyes locked on the wall above the TV where a spider was visible.

“You kill it,” you told him, nudging him. “I killed the last one.”

“Fuck no,” he replied, shaking his head. “Do you see the size of that fucker?”

“Chris! Come on,” you pleaded, your fear of spiders was similar to his own. “You promised you’d kill half the spiders.”

“I’m going to regret that promise for the rest of my life,” he muttered. “Get me a shoe or something.”

“Watch it, don’t let it disappear,” you told him as you scrambled off the couch to get a flip flop.

When you returned, Chris was standing by the TV and he took the flip flop you offered.

You watched from the safety of the couch as he swatted the spider with the shoe, killing it.

“Because I still fucking love you, I’m going to let you clean that up,” he stated as he held out the shoe.

“You’re cute for an asshole,” you told told him, sarcastically, as you took the flip flop from him. “A pity.”

He grabbed your wrist before you could pass and said, “You and me? It’s for life, baby.”

Then he kissed you and you forgave him.


	47. Fred - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris adopt a one-eyed kitten  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Yours and Chris’s common love of animals had been what brought the two of you together. The two of you had met at a dog park when you’d been taking care of your parents’ dog and the two of you had hit it off right away.

Fast forward nine months, you had moved in with Chris and Dodger and you and Chris had been talking about adopting a brother or sister for Dodger. The two of you had been looking at private party animal listings, but nothing had worked out so far.

“We should go to the animal shelter,” you told Chris as the two of you sat on the couch with Dodger.

“If we go to the animal shelter, you’ll wind up wanting to adopt every single one,” Chris stated. “Trust me.”

“But look at who you found at an animal shelter,” you replied, wrapping your arms lovingly around Dodger. “Think of how different your life would be. No Dodger. And no me.”

Loving the attention, Dodger gave you kisses, making you laugh.

“Alright, I’ll probably regret this, but let’s go,” Chris caved. “But we’re not bringing anyone home today.”

Three hours later, you and Chris returned home, not with a dog, but with a 4 month old kitten and all the supplies one would need.

Normally a dog person, it had been Chris who had discovered the one-eyed, black kitten. He’d been drawn to the animal immediately, remembering that he’d gotten Dodger while he’d been filming his movie Gifted, which had featured a one-eyed cat. After learning that the kitten was up for adoption, he’d called you over to look.

You had grown up with cats and had fallen in love with the kitten, immediately. Even more so when the humane society worker had said it was ok to pick up the animal. The kitten had started to purr the moment you’d tucked her into your arms. She had purred even louder when you’d passed her to Chris.

The three of you had left the humane society and had gone to a local pet store to get the kitten, newly renamed “Fred”, all the supplies she would need. The two of you had also picked up a few new things for Dodger as well.

Over the next few days, you and Chris slowly introduced the kitten and Dodger. Starting by letting them get used to each other’s scents before letting them meet face to face. All of the stressing that you and Chris had done prior to that first meeting had been for not, because Dodger and Fred bonded almost instantly. Only adding to your belief that it was all meant to be.


	48. Gingerbread - PG - warning: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris makes you gingerbread cookies  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

A swift kick to your full bladder from your unborn child woke you with a start. You groaned sleepily as you rolled yourself off the bed and into eventually into a standing position before waddling into the bathroom.

You half expected Chris to come in and ask if you were ok, but were surprised when he didn’t. Upon returning to bed, you discovered it was because he wasn’t in the bedroom. Waddling over to his side of the bed, you felt his sheets and noticed they were cool, meaning he hadn’t been in them for awhile.

Leaving the bedroom, you heard the faint sound of music coming from downstairs. You carefully made your way down the steps and paused at the bottom when you realized that he was playing Christmas music. In August.

With a smile, you followed the music to the kitchen and found him standing at the kitchen island rolling out what looked like cookie dough while singing along to Bing Crosby.

It was Dodger who alerted Chris to your presence and your dashing husband gave you a big smile.

“Mornin’, love,” he said, giving you a peck on the cheek when you came over to him.

“Why are you cooking?” you asked him. “It’s three in the morning.”

“You said you wanted gingerbread cookies,” Chris replied with a shrug. “I went to the store, but I couldn’t find any. But then I met this lady at the store who said she had the best gingerbread cookie recipe. And I told her that I really couldn’t cook and she said that it was so easy anyone could do it. Then she took me around the store and helped me pick up everything I needed for the recipe. Then she wrote the recipe down for me, from memory, and gave me her phone number just in case I needed help.”

You blinked rapidly, trying to process everything he’d said. Finally, you asked, “How much coffee have you had tonight, Chris?”

“Too much,” he admitted. “But I wanted to get these all baked tonight so they would be cool enough to decorate. And then you could eat them whenever you wanted to.”

Taking the rolling pin from him, you set it down and turned his body towards you. Not bothered by the fact that he was covered in flour and other things, you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him the best you could with your rounded belly.

“You’re an amazing husband and I love you,” you told him as Dean Martin’s song ‘I’ve Got My Love to Keep Me Warm’ came on.

Chris wrapped his arms around you and the two of you swayed along to the song.

When the song ended, the two of you worked side by side to using cookie cutters on half of the remaining dough. While those cooked, you wrapped the rest of the dough up and put it in the freezer for a later date.

Once all the cookies were done and cooling on the cooling racks Chris had bought at the store, it was after five in the morning and Chris was passed out on the couch in the living room with Dodger curled up with him. You quickly took care of the dishes and then joined them in the living room for a nap after sneaking one of the cookies.


	49. Hot & Cold - PG-13 - warnings: language, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When it comes to you, Chris is either hot or cold and it's confusing as hell  
> Warnings: language, angst  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

You’d had it with Chris and his confusing hot and cold reaction to you. Sometimes, you felt like he was being flirty with you and that he liked you. And then the next time you saw him, it was like the two of you were just acquaintances. It drove you crazy, wondering if he liked you or not.

Your original plan had been to just ignore him when you were in social settings, especially since the two of you had too many mutual friends to even try and avoid him completely. That had worked a couple times, but then he’d shown up at your house with some friends for a barbeque and had gotten really flirty with you.

It might have been the beers the two of you’d had that evening or maybe it had been inevitable, but he’d stayed the night and the two of you had slept together. You’d woken up the next morning with a headache, but also with the hope that you and Chris had gotten past the awkwardness.

Then he’d come into your kitchen dressed and acting like the two of you hadn’t fucked each other’s brains out.

Something in you snapped then and you’d shoved him as you screamed, “GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, MY LIFE AND DON’T EVER RETURN!”

Bigger than you, he’d managed to wrap you up in his arms so you couldn’t fight him and demanded to know what the fuck was going on.

Seething, you’d vented to him, accusing him of leading you on again and again. You ended by calling him a no good playboy.

By the time you’d finished spilling your guts, he was mad at you. He let go of you and pushed you into a chair at your dining table. Then he got in your face and said, “You want the truth?”

He didn’t wait for you to answer before he continued, “I like you. A lot. You make me happy, you make me laugh. You’re smart, you’re different. You’re a little crazy, but your smile alone can make my day.”

Your anger sobered, you said, “You like me?”

“Is that all you got out of that?” he asked.

“I heard the other stuff,” you assured him. “But you like me?”

“I like you a lot,” he repeated. “So much so that it drives me fucking crazy sometimes. I see you with our friends and there are sometimes all I want to do is steal you away and just be alone with you. Those are the days I have to distance myself to avoid temptation.”

“I like you a lot, too,” you told him. “And I wouldn’t mind spending more time alone with you.”

A heart beat later, you found yourself in his arms with his lips pressed against your own. He lifted you with ease and then carried you back to your bedroom for some more alone time.


	50. Oh Hell No - PG-13 - warnings: language, mention of adult situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris made a bet on a game on monopoly. He won and now he's chosen what you have to do.  
> Warnings: language, mention of adult situations  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

You glare at Chris.

He smirks at you.

“I am _not_ wearing that,” you tell him, pointing to the New England Patriots shirt on the bed. You love football, but not that team.

“A bet is a bet, babe,” he replies. “If you weren’t going told hold up your end of the bargain, you shouldn’t have bet me.”

“I was drunk!” You exclaim. “It shouldn’t count!”

“You were hardly tipsy,” Chris counters. “You knew exactly what you were doing.”

You cross your arms and let out a disgruntled huff.

The bastard just grins.

The standoff continues for another fifteen minutes as you wait for him to cave and let you off the hook.

He doesn’t.

With a sigh, you ask, “How long do I have to wear it? A few minutes.”

Chris shakes his head and grins wickedly. “The whole day.”

Your jaw drops in shock. “Isn’t that a little extreme for a stupid game of Monopoly?” you retort.

“All we decided that night was that the winner would get to choose their winnings at a later date,” he replies.

You glare at him, even though you know he is right.

The two of you had been with his family on vacation and someone had suggested a game of Monopoly. By a pure chance of luck, you had ended up with the expensive squares and had boasted about it. Maybe a little too much, in retrospect.

Having grown up in a family that hadn’t played with the houses and hotels, you hadn’t realized how they could impact the game. Whereas, Chris knew how to use those to his advantage. Eventually, it had just been you versus him. And it had been ugly. His mom had finally intervened, likely saving your marriage, and had set a timer for thirty minutes, telling you both that when it went off, the game would be over.

When the timer had gone off, you and Chris had tallied your money and properties. You had felt great after adding all of yours together. Then Chris had announced his total. He’d beaten you by five fucking dollars.

“Can’t I just wear the shirt and give you a blowjob or something?” you ask Chris.

“It’s more than just the shirt,” he says with a grin. Pushing the shirt aside, he picks up a sports bra and a pair of panties that both have the Patriots logo on them.

“Seriously, Chris?!” you complain.

“You can still give me a blowjob later,” he offers.

“I’m never playing Monopoly with you again,” you tell him as you hold out your hand.

Armed with the Patriots gear, you stomp towards the walk-in closet, muttering under your breath, “You’ll be lucky if I ever give you another blowjob.”

“What was that?” Chris calls with a knowing grin.

You glare at him one last time before you disappear into the closet. You throw the Patriots stuff onto the bench and then begin the process of figuring out what to wear with it. Then an idea hits you and you smile wickedly.

Once you are dressed, you make your way to the kitchen, where you can hear Chris moving around. Entering the room, you clear your throat and say, “How do I look?”

Chris looks up and frowns.

“Is something wrong?” you ask with a smile. “I’m wearing the Patriots stuff.” To prove it, you lift up the bottom of the sweatshirt for your favorite team and show Chris the Patriots shirt.

“That’s cheating,” he protests.

“You didn’t tell me that I couldn’t wear something over it,” you reply with a smile. “And it’s too late now to change your requirements.”

Chris sighs and asks, “Is it too late to just settle for a blowjob while you wear the bra and panties?”

“Not if you’re good,” you say with a wink.


	51. The Treehouse - PG-13ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris, his nephews and his niece show you the treehouse in his backyard  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Spending the weekend with Chris at his house in rural Massachusetts had become something of a habit for you during the last month or so. You loved the peace and serenity his quiet country home offered in place of the busy hubbub of Boston. Spending quality time with your boyfriend wasn’t too bad either.

This weekend was going to be a little different, however, because he’d promised his niece and nephews that they could spend a weekend with him before school started back up. He’d called you earlier in the week to ask if you wanted to come help him with the kids (despite the fact that you both knew he didn’t need your help) and you had said yes.

Now it was Friday night and the five of you were sitting around the kitchen table eating pizza and salad.

“Can we go to the treehouse after dinner?” his younger nephew asked, in between slices of pizza.

“You guys have a treehouse here?” you asked.

Simultaneously, the three young faces turned to you with astonished looks.

“You don’t know about the tree house?” his oldest nephew asked, his tone one of disbelief.

You shook your head.

Now the kids faces turned towards Chris, all three giving him looks of accusation.

“You haven’t shown her the treehouse!” his oldest nephew exclaimed.

“She’s only been here a few times,” Chris replied, defensively. “And it’s been too hot to spend a lot of time outside.”

Your eyes met his as you mentally added that the two of you had spent most of the past weekends in a semi-state of undress. Both in and out of bed, having finally taken your relationship to the next level after a few months of dating.

“She needs to see the treehouse,” his younger nephew stated.

“YES!” his niece agreed.

“Fine, we’ll take her to the treehouse after dinner,” Chris replied. “But you all have to eat salad so I can tell your mom you ate veggies.”

The three kids groaned, but ultimately each ate a serving of salad.

Forty minutes later, the five of you plus Dodger exited the house through the backdoor. The boys and Dodger ran ahead while you walked with Chris and his niece, each of them holding onto one of your hands.

“The treehouse is in the Enchanted Forest,” his niece told you as the three of you headed to the wooded part of Chris’s property. “And it’s better than my friend Susie’s treehouse. I told her that, but she didn’t believe me.”

Chris chuckled on your other side as his niece talked your ear off as the three of you walked.

As you neared the so called Enchanted Forest, you could see why the little girl called it that. The trees were so massive that they completely blocked the treehouse from view until you were nearly there.

In fact, you didn’t realize that you were there until you saw that the boys and Dodger were waiting for you, Chris and their sister. You turned to ask Chris a question, but froze when you saw what looked like a wood cabin in the tree.

Your mouth dropped open and you stared at the house. The kids giggled with glee and even Chris chuckled.

“That’s the treehouse?” you asked, still in shock.

“That’s the treehouse,” he confirmed.

“Holy shi–itake mushrooms!” you stated, catching yourself just in time. “I didn’t think it was that big!”

“Do you want to go up?” Chris asked you.

“Uh, yeah!” you replied. Then you gave him a look that mimicked the look the kids had given him at the table before saying, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this place!”

“I apologize, my mind must have been elsewhere,” he said, giving you at look that you told you exactly where his mind had been: getting you into his bed.

“COME ON, SLOWPOKES,” one of the boys called from somewhere above you.

Chris took your hand and led you towards the custom, curved, wood staircase that led up to the treehouse. As the two of you climbed, you noticed that the structure was being supported not by one tree, but by several.

The stairs gave way to a wooden porch that was bigger than the living room of your Boston apartment. There were two full sized picnic tables and a barbecue grill that was protected from the elements via a special, built in cubby.

“Come on, the inside is the best part,” Chris’s oldest nephew told you.

“Give her a second,” Chris told him, reaching out to ruffle the boys hair. “It’s not every day you find yourself 10 feet off the ground and in the trees.”

“Remind me not to look over the edge,” you muttered, still in awe over the treehouse. The house itself resembled a log cabin with a peaked roof. It looked charming and maybe a little like the Lincoln Log houses you’d built as a kid. “Shall we go inside?”

The kids cheered and Chris stepped forward, keys in hand. He unlocked the door and then stepped back so you could all go inside before him.

One of the kids flipped on a light and you found yourself once against open mouthed. The majority of the building was one single room that was setup like a family room with a couch and a table to sit around and play games. A small kitchenette with a microwave, mini fridge and sink were on the far side, next to what looked like a closet.

“That’s the bathroom,” his niece told you, pointing to the assumed closet.

“You have plumbing out here?” you asked Chris.

“Yes and no,” he replied. “We had water and electricity run out here, but the toilet is a compositing one. It was too far of a walk to go back to the main house if you had to go to the bathroom.”

“Not for us guys though,” his younger nephew stated. “We can just -”

Chris clamped his hand over the boy’s mouth before he could finish. “No need to tell her what we can just do,” he told him. “She already knows what boys can just do.”

The boy just shrugged and, after his uncle removed his hand, said, “You want to come up to the loft? That’s where our toys are.”

A wooden ladder with handles on either side led to a lofted area that covered the back half of the cabin. It wasn’t a large space, but it was big enough for three kids to each have their own space to place with the multitude of toys and games available to them.

“I wish I’d had something like this when I was a kid,” you remarked. “Your uncle must really love you.”

“He does, he loves us tons,” his niece stated. “He tells us all the time.”

You glance at Chris and saw him smiling at the little girl.

“Can we play for a while?” Chris’s oldest nephew asked.

“Thirty minutes,” Chris replied, after glancing at his watch. “And then it’s back to the main house to get your pjs on so we can watch a movie before bed.”

The kids cheered and started pulling out their favorite toys. They didn’t appear to notice or care when you and Chris climbed down the ladder.

“This place is amazing, Chris,” you said as the two of you sat on the couch with Dodger curled up on his dog bed nearby. “Thanks for finally showing it to me.”

“I would have shown you eventually,” he said with a chuckle. Then in a much lower voice said, “Maybe next weekend you’ll help me christen this place.”

“You mean you haven’t done that already?” you asked. Normally you didn’t pry into his past relationships, nor he you, but you couldn’t help it in this case.

He smiled and replied, “The reason this place didn’t come up sooner is because I built this place with my family in mind. This is where we can come together and get away from the world.” He squeezed your hand. “But like in every other part of my life, you seem like a piece of the puzzle that just fits perfectly.”

“Chris,” you cooed before leaning in to kiss him.

“So is that a yes?” he asked once the two of you had parted. “Are we going to breakin the hide-a-bed next weekend?”

“THERE’S A BED IN HERE?!” a voice exclaimed from above. “I wanna sleep in here!!!”

You dissolved into a fit of giggles while Chris groaned.


	52. Anniversary - PG-13ish - warnings: suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris takes you away for a romantic weekend away for your anniversary  
> Warnings: suggestive  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Tonight was yours and Chris’s sixth wedding anniversary and he had whisked you away for a romantic weekend without the kids. Meanwhile, yours and Chris’s offspring (all under the age of five) were spending a weekend with Chris’s mom.

With Chris waiting in the main room of the suite he’d booked for the weekend, you glanced at yourself one last time in the full length mirror and couldn’t help but marvel at how good you looked. It had been awhile since you’d had a reason to get dressed up as you had been too pregnant to travel the last time Chris had had a movie premiere and then the baby had only just been born when award show season had come around.

As a surprise for you, your dashing husband had arranged for a hair and makeup team to come in and help you get ready for a night on the town. He had also secretly made arrangements with his stylist to have multiple dresses ready for you to try on when the two of you arrived in Boston. Hence the need for a suite the size of the one that he’d booked.

It reminded you, somewhat, of the first time Chris had asked you to attend a premiere with him. The two of you had only been dating for about six months, but he’d wanted you to walk the red carpet and everything with him. You’d already known that he was the man you wanted to marry, so you’d said yes and then the whirlwind had begun. There had been dress fittings and consultations and you’d been completely overwhelmed by the whole process.

But your love for Chris had given you the will to power on. The premiere had been a success and the movie had been amazing, too. A few weeks later, Chris had revealed that he loved you. And less than a year later, the two of you had been married and expecting your first baby.

You’d been to countless movie premieres, industry parties, award shows and the like since that first one. They’d gotten easier after time and, now, you could easily sit back and enjoy the pampering. Especially since most of your days consisted of you running around after a 5 year old, a 3 year old and a 9 month old. 

Stepping away from the mirror, you grabbed your purse from the bed and then open the door.

Chris looked up from the sofa and a stupefied look took over his face.

“That bad, huh?” you asked teasingly as you did a slow turn in your flattering black, knee length dress.

When you finished your turn, he was standing before you. He was wearing a simple, but perfectly tailored black suit with a white button down.

“No,” he said, finding his voice. “You look gorgeous.” Then the corner of his lip rose. “And you’ll look even better naked.”

“Down, boy,” you said with a laugh as you placed your hand on his chest, keeping him at bay. “That’s how we ended up outnumbered.”

“You say that like you didn’t enjoy every attempt it took to become outnumbered,” he observed. “But I happen to know you loved every trip to the love shack.”

You giggled and shook your head. “Chris, you promised to take me out on the town,” you reminded him.

“You’re right,” he replied. “I even made dinner reservations and reserved seats for a jazz show.” He took your hand in his and kissed the back of it. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy anniversary,” you echoed. Then, unable to help yourself, you leaned in and kissed him.

“I thought we were supposed to be leaving,” he teased a few moments later when the two of you finally parted.

You rolled your eyes and let him lead you out of the hotel room.


	53. The Birds and the Bees - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris has the birds and the bees conversation with his six month old son  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

The nursery was dark, save for a “Winnie the Pooh” themed lamp sitting on the dresser, as you nursed your six month old son.

“Ouch,” you softly complained as he tested his new teeth on your nipple.

“Everything ok in here?” Your husband, Chris, asked, poking his head into the room.

“Your son just bit me,” you replied. “And he better quit it or I’ll bite him and see how he likes it.”

Chris chuckled as he came into the room.

Hearing his dad, the baby stopped suckling and looked up. He cooed, milk dribbling down his chin.

“Ready for me to take him?” Chris asked.

“Let’s see if he wants to eat some more,” you replied, shifting the baby. Five minutes later, however, you gave up.

Chris took the baby from you and held him against his chest, softly patting his back.

“We need to have a talk, my boy,” Chris said in the slow, steady voice he used when rocking the baby to sleep at night. “You gotta be gentle with mommy’s boobs cause those are daddy’s.”

“Excuse me?” You said with a laugh. After passing the baby to Chris, you had fixed your clothes and then grabbed your breast pump to take into the bedroom. At Chris’s words, however, you’d stopped on your way out the door. “I’m pretty sure they’re mommy’s boobs.”

“Well, they are, but I’ll get enjoyment from them long after he’s done with them,” Chris said with a shrug. The baby let out a belch. “That was a good one, squirt. Now where were we? Oh right, mommy’s boobies are special to daddy and -”

Shaking your head, you left the nursery and went into the master bedroom that was right next door. You cherished the nights that Chris was home because the baby went to sleep easily thanks to their little chats. It was something about Chris’s deeper voice and the slower beating of his heart that was exactly what your little guy needed.

After you finished pumping, you took the excess milk to the kitchen and put it in the fridge. Then rinsed out the pump before returning to the bedroom, where you found Chris in the master bathroom.

“What did you two talk about tonight?” You asked him as you grabbed your toothbrush. “Space again?”

“No, we talked about the birds and the bees,” Chris replied as he put toothpaste on your brush and then his own.

“You what?” You asked, pausing with the toothbrush halfway to your mouth. “Chris! He’s 6 months old!”

“I thought we wanted to be progressive parents?” He replied.

“Not that progressive,” you replied, shaking your head.

He gave you a lopsided grin and shrugged. “I kept it baby friendly. Besides, he didn’t understand any of it.”

“I swear if his first word is boobies or penis…” You threatened, pointing your toothbrush at him.

“You’ll bite me?” he suggested with a smile.

“I’ll _something_ you,” you vowed before putting your toothbrush in your mouth.

Chris snickered beside you before he too started to brush his teeth.


	54. Sealed with a Kiss - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You take Chris home with you for a wedding and he finds embarrassing posters in the closet of your childhood bedroom  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

“So, this is your old room, huh?” Chris’s voice said from behind you..

Turning around, you saw him leaning against the doorway of your childhood bedroom.

The two of you had been dating for a few months and he’d agreed to come home with you for a family wedding. Of course, that meant you two were staying with your parents and you were staying in your old room while Chris would be sleeping in the guest room downstairs.

“This is it,” you replied, looking around the room and trying to see it from his perspective.

Then your eyes landed on the boyband posters that were still taped to the wall of the closet. Unfortunately, Chris seemed to spot them at the same time you did, by the grin that spread across his face.

Trying to distract him, you said, “I should give you a tour of the house.”

“I’d rather have a tour of what’s happening in your closet,” he teased.

“There’s nothing important in there,” you assured him.

“You sure about that?” he asked with a grin. “There appears to be a lot of guys in your closet. Though, we do have to note that some of them have come out of the closet.”

You groaned, but let him past.

He snickered as he looked at the posters and then let a loud laugh.

“What did you find?” you asked him, cringing.

Then he handed you the photo of you and friends dressed up as your favorite boy band.

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, laughing.

“You love me, shut up,” you retorted, the words slipping out before you could stop yourself.

The world seemed to slow down as those three words floated between you and Chris.

You’d known for awhile that you loved him, but you didn’t want to be the first to say it.

Now, you found yourself in the situation you hadn’t wanted to be in.

Then a small smile spread across Chris’s face and he said, “Yeah. I do.”

Your heart skipped a beat at his words and you asked, “You love me?”

His smile grew wider at your uncertainty and he said, “Yes. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you said, blinking back happy tears while wearing a big smile that probably looked as goofy as the one that was on Chris’s face.

The two of you moved in for a kiss, to seal your declaration, but were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing.

Looking up, you saw your mom standing in the doorway.

“Dinner is ready,” she told the two of you before walking away.

“Maybe we’ll take a walk after dinner,” you suggested. “Finish this then?”

“I look forward to it,” Chris said with a smile.

Two hours later, after you’d eaten dinner and helped clean up, you and Chris held hands as you walked through the neighborhood you’d grown up in. You shared some of your favorite memories with Chris as you walked towards your favorite park.

There were still people in the park, but you and Chris headed for the empty gazebo. It was there that the two of you sealed your declaration of love with a kiss.


	55. Cuddle Party - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You make it through a rough day and come home for a cuddle party with Dodger and Chris

It had been a day and a rough one at that from the get go. A part of you had wanted to stay in bed all day, but you had gotten up and gone to work.

Now the day was done and you were back home at the house you shared with Chris, your boyfriend of over a year.

Knowing Chris wouldn’t be home until later, you made your way to the bedroom with Dodger happily following you. You striped out of your work clothes and threw on a soft shirt of Chris’s that you had “borrowed”.

By the time you got into the large bed, Dodger seemed to know that you needed a good snuggle and he nestled right into your arms after licking your face a couple times.

That’s how Chris found the two of you, a couple hours later; snuggled up and dead to the world. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jeans before he slid into bed behind you, wrapping a protective arm around your sleeping form.

Despite being fast asleep, your body relaxed back against his and Dodger’s adjusted, too, so you were sandwiched between your two favorite guys.


	56. Company Policy - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You fell in love with Chris, a client, which is against company policy  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

You’d broken the publicity company’s number one rule:

Don’t fall in love with a client.

Granted, no one but yourself knew, but even just knowing that you were in love with Chris Evans, the biggest name on your client registry, made it a difficult situation. It wasn’t like you could go to your boss and ask to have Chris reassigned to someone else, that would have raised a bunch of red flags.

So you had done what any sane person would do, you’d given your two weeks notice.

With two weeks of employment left, you knew you had to either find a new job or move back home with your parents. And you definitely didn’t want to do the second.

The two weeks flew by at lightning pace and, somehow, you managed to get another job at an accounting firm near your apartment that needed a social media coordinator. It wasn’t as lucrative as your previous job, but it also didn’t have all the stress involved with celebrity gossip and the like. In fact, your first week on the job was a breeze and you felt more welcomed by your new coworkers than you had at your previous position.

That Friday night, you splurged after work and ordered in Chinese food from your favorite restaurant to celebrate what was turning out to be the best decision in your life.

While you waited for the food to be delivered, you changed out of your work clothes and into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. After that, you went into the kitchen and were pouring yourself a glass of wine, when there was a knock on the door.

Expecting the delivery person, you didn’t bother to check the peephole and you regretted it the instant you saw Chris Evans standing there.

“What are you doing here?” you asked him.

“I came to see you,” he replied. “Look, can I come in?”

You nodded and stepped aside, letting him into your suddenly extremely tiny studio apartment.

“You quit your job,” he said, the second the door was closed.

“Yes,” you replied, not sure where the conversation was headed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, a wounded look crossing his face.

 _“Oh, because I’m in love with you and I would have lost my job if anyone had found out,”_ you answered him mentally. Verbally, however, you said, “It’s company policy.”

“That’s a bullshit answer and you know it,” he retorted, crossing his arms. “We were friends outside of the company and you know it.”

“I know,” you replied and, with a sigh, added, “That was part of the problem.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, one of his expressive eyebrows raising.

“The company’s number one rule is that we can’t fall in love with clients,” you told him. “That’s the title of it anyway, there’s like 100 sub rules linked to it.”

“Oh?” The eyebrow rose higher, though the rest of his face seemed stoic.

The time for confession had come and you took a deep breath before saying, “I tried my best not to feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed. Chris, I -”

A knock on the door interrupted you and you knew that this time it was the delivery person. Chris beat you to the door, however, and took the food from the delivery person while handing them a $50 bill and telling them to keep the change.

“Finish,” he told you, once the door was closed and the food was on the coffee table.

“I love you,” you said, simply. “And I knew I couldn’t ask for you to be reassigned, but I also knew that if I kept working with you, I would likely do something stupid like -”

Your words were cut off when Chris took you in his arms and kissed you. It wasn’t a chaste kiss either, it was the kind of kiss you gave someone you were in love with before the two of you made your way to the bedroom. The kind that promised that good things were going to come your way.

When the two of you parted, you were both out of breath and Chris was grinning.

“I love you, too,” he finally managed to say. “If you hadn’t quit, I was going to have to take my business elsewhere because I knew about that rule, too, and I wanted to be with you.”

You stepped forward to kiss him again, but your stomach chose that moment to grumble.

“Maybe we should eat first,” Chris suggested and with a twinkle in his eye, added, “And then get to the after dinner entertainment.”

Said after dinner entertainment last until Sunday night with you and Chris wearing next to nothing for the majority of the weekend. Then it was time for him to go, but he promised he would be back and that he would be calling you multiple times a day.

His parting words to you had been, “I love you.”


	57. Happy Anniversary - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris surprises you by getting home in time for your anniversary

Dodger greeted you in his usual tail-thumping exuberance when you came into the mud room from the garage.

“Hi, buddy,” you greeted him, pausing to put your stuff done so you could greet him with a good belly rub.

With Chris gone filming a movie, it had been just you and Dodger at the renovated farm house for the last few weeks. The separation from your husband was never easy, but today was your second anniversary and that made his absence even harder for you.

Kneeling down in front of Dodger, you reached your hand out to scratch behind his ear, but stopped when something shimmered on his collar. A collar that you didn’t remember putting on him before you’d left for the day. And someone had closed the mud room door so Dodger would slow you down.

“Either someone is playing a mean trick on me or your daddy is home,” you told Dodger.

The dog let out a joyous bark before he wiggled his way to the door that led to the kitchen.

With your heart thumping in your chest, you opened the door and found the kitchen dark save for a few night lights. Someone was definitely here as the automatic lights in the kitchen had been on when you’d driven past them a few minutes before.

Then the soft strands of music reached your ear and you noticed the soft glow of light around the corner where the formal dining room was. You followed Dodger, confident that your devoted pup wouldn’t lead you to anyone who might hurt you, and turned the corner to find a romantic dinner for two laid out with your dashing husband holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers.

With tears in your eyes, you went to him, unsure if you wanted to give him a kiss, be wrapped in his arms or tell him off for not telling you that he was coming home. He made the decision for you as he wrapped his arms around you and then kissed you. You melted into his embrace and forgot about everything until Dodger tried to nose his way between you.

Laughing, you and Chris parted and he knelt down to give the dog a hug. “You didn’t find your present,” he said as he undid Dodger’s collar.

“I was more interested in finding you,” you admitted as he stood up.

“Well, I bought you a new addition to your charm bracelet,” he said, holding his hand out to reveal the heart shaped charm that had a smaller heart made of diamonds in the center.

“Oh, Chris, I love it,” you cooed, taking the charm from him to study closer. “Thank you.”

The two of you kissed again, but were interrupted again. This time by both of your stomachs gurgling.

Ever the gentleman, he pulled out your chair for you and then sat down beside you. The dinner was obviously takeout, but you didn’t mind since he was home with you.

“How long are you home for?” You asked as he poured you both a glass of wine.

“I wrapped my part this morning,” he told you. “I might have to go back later for some voice overs, but other than that, my work is done.”

“So you’re home until the next project?” You asked.

“I thought I might take the rest of the year off,” he said. “What do you think of having me under foot everyday?”

“It sounds like a fantastic idea,” you replied with a big smile.

“I thought it might,” he said before leaning over to give you another kiss. “Happy anniversary.”


	58. The Cupcake - Part 2 - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yours and Chris's wedding reception, specifically the part with cake involved
> 
> Note: This is a sequel to The Cupcake, which is a story posted earlier within this group of drabbles

The top tier of yours and Chris’s elegant wedding cake was a jumbo version of the chocolate cupcake that the two of you had shared the day you’d met. It had been a little more than a year since that day and now the two of you were married.

You hadn’t known when you’d left your cousin’s wedding that you’d met your future husband, but Chris claimed that he’d known the two of you were meant to be. A friend of the groom’s, he’d waited until after your cousins had returned from their honeymoon to get your phone number. Then he had called and asked you out.

By the end of that first date, you’d known there was something special between the two of you. After the third, you’d known you were in love.

Chris has proposed to you after six months of dating and you’d accepted. The two of you had celebrated your engagement with family and friends—including the Wacky Bunch, your busy body great aunts who’d claimed credit for you and Chris meeting at the wedding—a couple weeks later.

Of course, being the opinionated women they were, the Wacky Bunch did not like yours and Chris’s unconventional wedding cake. They’d been telling you that you had to have a traditional bride and groom topper ever since they’d seen the design. Being the opinionated woman you were, you’d ignored them with Chris on your side, too.

Now the four women had front row seats, courtesy of a lot of nudging people out of the way, as you and Chris got ready to feed each other cake at the over the top wedding reception.

“Christopher, be nice and don’t get any of that frosting on her dress, it stain!” His mom’s words were echoed by several other comments along the same lines.

“She’s the one you should be telling to be nice,” Chris retorted as he grinned at you. “You saw what she did with that strawberry short cake on the Fourth, ma.”

“You deserved that,” his mother replied. “And you weren’t wearing a dress that cost as much as a car!”

Chris shook his head as he caught your eye and saw the mischievous sparkle. He knew what would be coming his way, but he could handle it.

A crystal plate was placed in front of the two of you with two bite size pieces from the cupcake. Chris picked up one piece and gentle fed it to you, cleaning in for a quick kiss as your lips closed around the bite.

“Better run quick,” he muttered under his breath before pulling away.

You smiled innocently as you chewed and then swallowed the piece of cake. Then you picked up the second piece of cake and brought it up to his lips, distracting everyone as your maid of honor put a chocolate cupcake in your other hand. You fed Chris the piece of cake and then smashed the cupcake against his face.

Shock rippled through everyone watching and then they were laughing as you started to run away. Chris remained stationary for a second, due to his own surprise, before he chased after you.

He caught you at the edge of the dance floor and laid a very messy, chocolate kiss on your mouth, taking every opportunity to spread the chocolate from his face towards yours.

When he pulled away, the two of you were a mess and there was chocolate on both of your outfits, but you didn’t care. The DJ put on a slow dance as you and Chris danced your first dance as husband and wife.


	59. Center Stage - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris proposes to you at center stage at the new, permanent home for the Concord Youth Theater

Chris’s eyes met yours from across the crowded room and you smiled, nodding your head slightly to let him know you were good. Everyone wanted a piece of him today. The new, permanent home for the Concord Youth Theater was thanks to him as much as it was his mom and the original founders. It was where he’d gotten his start and he always had time for the kids who dreamed of following in his footsteps.

Knowing that his mom had enough to take care of today, you had volunteered to keep the cookie trays and the containers for the drinks (water, coffee and punch) full. You’d been in the middle of collecting empty trays when you’d met Chris’s eyes.

Entering the small kitchen area, you set the trays on the counter and slipped on a paper of food handling gloves before you started placing cookies on them. As you worked, you noticed that your stock was dwindling quickly. Glancing over your shoulder to check the time, you were startled to see Chris standing in the doorway.

He pressed a finger to his lips before he came to you. You turned away from the cookies and he collected you in his arms, placing a gentle but passion filled kiss on your lips.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you opened your mouth to deepen the kiss only to have the moment ruined by the sound of a throat clearing. You and Chris separated quickly and you felt your face flush at the sight of his mom in the doorway.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said in a tone that clearly said she was sorry. “But the Smiths are leaving, Chris, and I knew you’d want to say goodbye to them.”

“Thanks, mom,” he replied. He glanced back at you and squeezed your hand before he left the room.

“The party will be over soon,” his mom said as she slipped on a pair of gloves to help you with the rest of the cookies. “Let’s put everything out now so we won’t have to take any home.”

“Good idea,” you replied as you put on a clean pair of gloves.

Once everything was on the trays, Chris’s mom put her hand on your arm and said, “Thank you for all your help today.”

“Just wanted to my part,” you replied with a small shrug. After all, you knew how important the theater was to Chris, you, his mom, and, well, his whole family.

In fact, you and Chris had met through the theater company the winter before when you’d come with mutual friends to see a performance. You and Chris had been introduced after the show and had bumped into each other at nearly a dozen holiday events. Whether it had been fate or strategic planning on your friends parts, you and Chris had hit it off and had started dating shortly after Valentine’s Day.

Trailing after his mom, each of you carrying a cookie tray, you called the first time Chris had introduced you to his family. It had been after the madness that was the Avengers Endgame premiere when they’d all returned from Los Angeles. You’d liked them instantly and Chris had assured you that they liked you, too.

You hadn’t realized how much until he’d been away filming and his mom had invited you over to the house almost nightly for dinner. You hadn’t been able to come every night, but you had come as often as you could. After all, who would pass up a home cooked meal and, not to mention, spending time with friends?

Chris was home now and the two of you had been having serious discussions about the future, specifically marriage and children. Such topics had scared you in past relationships, but with Chris, it didn’t scare you at all. In fact, you could easily see yourself married to Chris and officially being part of the family.

In the lobby of the theater, you set down your tray of cookies on a table and then turned to see what needed to be done next.

“Take a break,” Chris’s mom told you. “Go visit with Chris, there are a lot of people he wants to introduce you to.”

You nodded your head and made your way to Chris, who was talking with a couple old enough to be his grandparents. His eyes lit up when he saw you and he reached out for your hand, drawing you into the conversation.

He introduced you to lots of people during the next hour, mostly at they were preparing to leave the party.

Eventually, it was time to clean up and Chris’s family plus the families of the current students on the Concord Youth Theater cleaned up, which didn’t take long with everyone working together. Finally, it was just you, Chris and his family.

“Mom, do you mind if we hang out for awhile?” Chris asked, gesturing to himself and then you. “I’ll lock up.”

“Absolutely,” his mom replied with a smile. She said goodbye to you both, giving you a each a hug.

You smiled as you watched them hug, his mom held him a little longer than she had you. No doubt an emotional response to the success of the dedication of the building. She had tears in her eyes when she looked back at you, waving goodbye before she slipped out of the building.

“It’s so quiet,” you said, your voice sounding loud in the otherwise silent building.

“Let’s go in the auditorium,” Chris suggested after he locked the front doors, knowing the two of you would exit through a side door when it was time to go.

He took your hand and led you into the auditorium that could seat 200 people. It was dark in there save for the traditional ghost light that sat center stage.

It wasn’t until Chris had you at the bottom of the stairs to the stage that you realized that the two of you weren’t going to sit down. He led you up the stairs and onto the stage, your footsteps echoing in the large, silent room.

Chris was quiet for several minutes before he said, “it was on a stage like this one that I first fell in love. I didn’t want to do anything but act and I had the passion to go after it even when it was hard.”

He turned to face you and, as he took your hands, you knew what was about to happen.

“Last year, I met you and I fell in love again,” he spoke softly but clearly. “With you. And I found a new passion in life that surpasses even my love for acting. You.”

Tears were already rolling down your cheeks as he knelt down on one knee, your hands in his.

“Will you marry me?” He asked, his own emotions starting to break through.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes,” you told him, tugging at the collar of his sweater to force him to his feet.

“Hold on, hold on,” he said with a laugh as he pulled something out of his pocket and slid a ring, warm from being in his pocket, onto your finger. Then he stood and he kissed you in a way that would make every leading female character jealous.

It wasn’t until the two of you parted that you finally looked at the ring and felt more tears pool in your eyes.

“Do you like it?” He asked, softly.

“It’s perfect,” you replied. “Absolutely perfect!”

The two of you stayed on the stage for a few more minutes, basking in the glow that was your new relationship status: engaged. Before you left the auditorium hand in hand and Chris locked up the theater. Then the two of you headed for his mom’s house for a preplanned dinner to celebrate the dedication.

At least, that was what Chris had told you it was for when he’d first mentioned the dedication ceremony and open house a few weeks ago. But the minute the two of you walked into his mom’s house, you realized you’d been setup. His mom, his siblings, their significant others and his niece and nephews were all waiting for you two and wearing matching excited faces. It was clear to you then that they’d all known that Chris was going to propose to you at the theater.

His mom was the first to hug you and then Chris and you recalled their embrace at the theater, suddenly seeing it from a different view. That had been the last time she’d seen Chris as just himself, now he officially had you, his partner in life.

Once his mom moved on, the other family members congratulated you and you felt the outpouring of love from them all. You’d always felt well liked by his family, but this all felt deeper than that. And you nearly cried the first time the kids called you auntie.

Given the excitement of the day, dinner was a simple affair of pizza and you all visited and laughed. Stories were shared, mostly about plays and what not, but there were a few embarrassing stories about Chris that had come up, too.

In short, it was the perfect way to celebrate being engaged. There were still phone calls to make, people to share the news with and not to mention a wedding to plan, but sitting with Chris and your family just seemed right.


	60. To Quit or Not To Quit - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes going to work is hard

You were in the kitchen eating breakfast when you heard Chris asking Dodger what they should do today they headed in your direction. Needless to say, you were jealous of the multitude of options for them compared to plan for the day, aka work.

The conversation came to an end as Chris opened the sliding glass door for Dodger and the dog obediently went outside to do his business.

Knowing Chris would come into the kitchen next, you looked up as he entered the room completely naked.

“Now that’s just not fair,” you told him as you slumped back in your chair. What you wouldn’t give to spend a naked day at home with Chris.

“What’s not fair?” Chris asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“That,” you said, gesturing to his nakedness. “It’s hard enough to get out of bed sometimes for work. But you’re making it even more difficult walking around like that.”

“Oh that,” Chris said with a chuckle.

Finished eating, you carried your dishes to the sink and made to rinse them off, but Chris stopped you.

“I’ll take care of those,” he told you before he turned you around so you were chest to chest. “And say the word, babe, and we’ll quit our jobs and live off the Marvel movies.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, we both know we’d be bored out of our minds in less than a couple weeks,” you replied, settling your arms in his shoulders while his hands rested on your hips. “Maybe we should just take a vacation.”

“A vacation sounds good,” he agreed, not bothering to contradict you on the other point since he knew you were right. “Starting today?”

“If only,” you sighed. “But no, my calendar is full for the next six weeks. Maybe after the new year.”

“I start filming in January,” he said and then arched his eyebrow. “The quitting plan is starting to look good, isn’t it?”

“Don’t tempt me,” you told him with a smile. “We’ll just have to plan a nice vacation for next year so we can get our calendars sync’d.”

Chris leaned in to kiss you, but came to an abrupt halt as your phone started to ring.

“Damnit,” you muttered as you slipped out of his arms and answered it. You rolled your eyes at the sound of your boss’s voice and gave Chris an apologetic smile. He kissed your cheek and then left the room.

After assuring your boss you were on your way, you hung up and grabbed your stuff. You cast one last look in the direction the hallway where you heard Chris resuming his conversation with Dodger and sighed before you went out to the garage.

You and Chris would be planning that much needed vacation when you got home from work.


	61. Hi Siri - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2018-2019. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris gets an odd text from you that sends up being from yours and his two-year-old daughter

Chris was in the middle of an interview when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It wasn’t until the interview finished a few minutes later that we was able to take his phone out and look at it.

Unlocking his phone, he saw that he had a message from you, his wife.

“Hi Siri its Chris”

Confused by the message, he slipped into the bathroom and was getting ready to call you back when you texted again, this time telling him that your 2.5 year old daughter had wanted to text him.

Amused now, he called you anyway and sighed contentedly when you answered almost immediately.

“Should I be worried that our daughter is trying to text already?” He teased.

“Well, she tried ‘hey google, call daddy’ first,” you replied with a small laugh. “And then I told her that wouldn’t work because I have an iPhone and you aren’t daddy in my phone. So then she tried to tell Siri to text Chris and well you know what happened after that.”

Chris shook his head as he laughed along with you. It had been a few days since he’d seen the two of you.

“What did she want to text me about?” He asked you.

“Probably just to ask you when you’re coming home over and over again,” you replied with a weary sigh. “Just like all the other questions she asks these days.”

Chris sighed too but said, “put it on speaker phone and grab her.”

“Ok, we’re here,” you said a second later. “Daddy’s on the phone.”

“Where are you?” His little girl asked.

“I’m at work,” he replied. “But I’ll be home when you get up in the morning.”

“Ok!” She replied.

“And she’s gone,” you said with a laugh. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you too,” he said with a smile. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Damn, I got to get back to work.”

“It’s ok, we’ll see you in the morning,” you replied. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” he replied.

Before he hung up, he heard his daughter ask, “mommy, Dodger wants to know when daddy’s gonna be home.”

Chuckling, he hung up and made his way back to the interview set. He only had a few more to do before he headed to the airport to go home.


End file.
